Hard Road
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: As Wolf's and Azure's relationship strengthens, Wolf will learn new ways of his new life. Mostly about how Wolf and Azure's life goes on afterwards, I'll include my traditional romance/humor/adventure ways. Read and Review.
1. Return Trip

**Chapter 1: Return trip**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Returning home to Azure after a nice long day of flying around was fun, but I was busy with other matters. Azure seemed to be a bit sad lately, and it was causing me to worry. She wouldn't talk to me about it, and when I confronted her, she would leave me with little or no answer. It was a slow process, but my flight had cleared my mind enough to think about what Azure. I was always great, and excelled at helping my friends when I could, but when they hid stuff from me, I slowly, but surely, found out.

Azure was home sick, and I don't blame her. I often wished I could return home myself, just to visit. I had a large amount of cash from when I had captured the smugglers during my near death plane crash, but I had given most the money to Túlio for the Aviary and the damage I had caused. He insisted on how I should keep the money, but I just held onto a small portion of the reward… which was around one million USD.

When I landed in the hollow to the nest, I thought of how I would word my find to Azure, but I figured it would be best to just go with the flow. When I walked into the hollow, the first thing I noticed was my precious Azure laying in the nest I had improved, mopping. I walked over to her, and gave her a kiss on the beak, and she barely responded besides weakly giving me a kiss back. When she didn't make a sound, I sighed sadly, and walked to the far end of the hollow. The sadness I felt from the kiss Azure returned to me confirmed what I was thinking… _this is the right thing to do. If I can make her happy, I will gladly do it…_

Turning back around and looking at Azure was hard, as it pained my heart to see how sad she truly was. I cleared my throat before I said, "Azure, I know you have been feeling homesick," I glanced at Azure, who perked up suddenly, "So… I have been thinking… let's go visit your family. You know, we can fly back there, and this time you would be guaranteed a safe trip." Azure ran up and gave me a hug, causing him to smile and return the gesture. Azure pulled away, and gazed up at me before pecking me gently, and taking off to go do something. After Azure had left, I pulled out a small flower from under my wing, and a piece of paper from the other. In the paper was a poem I had dedicated to Azure. It had only been two weeks since the plane crash, but time passed by fast when you are in Rio. The flower was a remembrance of how Azure and I had been with each other for a month…

I set the paper down near the wall, so I could read it when she got back, and placed the flower near the entrance. The wind outside blew a few stray leaves around, and I could see a blue form flying towards my direction. Focusing on that speck, I recognized it as Blu; a bird I have come to respect, and become good friends with. He was flying quite fast, and when he landed near my hollow on a branch, I flew out to him. When I landed, he asked, "Hello Wolf. Is Azure doing better yet?"

"Yes. I found out the problem, and I told her a little while ago before she flew out of the hollow." I looked around the area at the sparkling lake that shimmered, and then a thought popped into my head and snapped my head back to Blu, "OH! Can you do something for me?"

While Blu nodded, I said, "I'm visiting Azure's parents with her, and that means I won't be home to watch the hollow, or anyone else. So could you make sure no one comes by and claims it while we are gone?" Blu put a wingtip up to his beak and seemed to think, before he asked, "Sure, but can I ask you something?"

"Name it…"

"How do you do it? I saw how you did something… with Azure… uh… that made her… you know… relaxed." Blu was starting to act strange, and when I looked at him with a confused look. As his feathers started to rise up, he continued, "You know… that thing you did to Azure last week…"

"OH MY GOD!" I quickly hushed my voice and while my feathers rose up, I asked, "was it five days ago?"

When Blu nodded, I instantly backed up, and took a deep breath, before I calmly asked, masking my anger, "Were you… watching me?"

Blu suddenly rushed forward and spoke hurriedly, "No no no… I was coming over to talk to you, but when I saw what you were doing… I kind of… grew embarrassed and flew away… sorry." _I can't believe what he just said… if it wasn't for him never lying, and being a good friend, he would have to answer to my fists…_

While he waited, I slowly nodded, and recalled what I had done to Azure…

**Flashback**

_I was preening Azures' feathers, but when I was on her neck, I buried my beak in her soft feathers. As gently as I could, I nibbled on her neck tenderly, and I was going to continue, but Azure drooped her shoulders gently, and she lowered her neck. A cooing noise emitted from her throat, and when I glanced down at her face, he eyes were closed, and a smile was on her beak. She sighed contentedly, and I lowered my beak, and repeated my action. Her reaction was far beyond what I would have expected, and as I stopped, she fell down onto the floor, and was making that cooing noise rather loudly. The air around her body seemed to be relaxed, and her cooing stopped as she inhaled. When she exhaled through an open beak, she peeked an eye open as her cooing continued, and she said in an almost pleading tone, "Please Wolf, don't stop…"_

_I smiled at her reaction, and started to do the preening thing again…_

**End Flashback**

"Basically, gently bite down on Jewel's neck _gently_, and that should do it. I don't know if she will react the same way though…" I emphasized on the word 'gently' and I turned to see Azure flying back towards us. I instantly grew a dreamy expression as I watched Azure flying, seemingly in slow motion. The trees behind her were wavering as the light reflected from the lake danced across their trunks, and the few rays that bounced off of Azure made her seem even more beautiful. I sighed, and when Blu started to speak, I snapped back into reality as Blu said, "Thanks Wolf, have a safe trip!" and with that, he flew back towards his own tree.

Looking at Blu as he flew away, I snapped my head back towards Azure, who was now closer, and she seemed to have become even more stunning the closer she got. I walked back into the hollow, and prepared myself for her entrance. I grabbed the flower, and just in time to; Azure landing perfectly in the hollow. She glanced at me, and then the flower I was holding out for her, which she took with her wing as she sauntered up next to me, and gave me a deep kiss. I pulled away, and when she opened her eyes, she seemed to be looking behind me. Moving aside, she walked towards the paper, and read it aloud so she could better understand what was written on it.

"_As I flew down towards a new home,_

_I fell in love with a bird named Azure."_

She glanced back at me, with a smile adorning her face, and she looked back forward and continued.

"_From what was a chance meeting in unlikely places,_

_You slowly took my heart as your own."_

Slowly and silently, I sidled up next to her as she read on.

"_When I turned away to fly on to a new home,_

_You followed and became my life."_

By this time, I could make out tears forming in her eyes.

"_Through thick and thin of the hardships we faced,_

_You stayed with me the entire way."_

A few tears slid down her face as she read more.

"_You had once asked me to not forget your face,_

_And I replied with a solid; Never._

Azure now openly let the tears flow down her face as I wrapped a wing around her, smiling as she read the final part.

"_To the end of time itself,_

_I will never forget your name,_

_For you are my Azure…"_

When she set the paper down, a few moments passed as she turned to me with a smile, and buried her head into my chest. I was assuming, and hoping to this point, that her sobs were from happiness, and not sadness. I slowly rubbed my wings up and down her back, and she started to quiet down, and I felt as if she was ready, and I slowly unwrapped my wings, and when she brought her head up, she wiped her eyes with that dark blue wing of hers, and said, "I love you to Wolf."

I smiled, and I gestured towards the outside, which was still before mid-day, and asked, "Are you ready to get going?" the smile, and raising of Azure's wings was all I needed, and she took off into the sky…

* * *

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

The poem Wolf had written for me had been sweet, and it was something I would not forget. I still teased and messed with Wolf every once in a while, but before we arrived to my parents' home, I planned on using some good ole _seduction_ on him. Jewel and I had turned it into a form of a sport, as we would both talk with one another when we sent our respective boyfriends away, and I had learned of many new ways to… torture Wolf. Apparently Wolf had told Blu some ideas also, because Jewel had mentioned something Blu did that he never did before; he sang for Jewel.

The sun in the distance was clearly seen, as it would be a few hours before it started to set, and we were now halfway to my parents' home. The flight had been boring, but Wolf's acts of romance were still swirling around my mind, and I couldn't focus on any other topic before it would consume my thoughts again. I both thanked, and wished Wolf hadn't, written that poem, because now I was suffering from it, and he would soon also.

Suddenly, a loud noise emitted from below me, and Wolf looked at me with an amused face. Looking back, I unsuccessfully hid my fear as I asked, "W-Wolf… W-what was that?" he laughed as he flew up next to me, and said, "That was your stomach Azure."

I didn't believe him, until another noise, this time with a slight pain to my stomach, I heard it again. I glanced at Wolf with an embarrassed expression, and he chuckled as he slowly glided down to the ground. I followed him, and when he landed in a branch, I saw star fruit hanging from branches, and I grabbed on, and slowly took a bite from it. I watched as Wolf grabbed one for himself, and I decided now I could start messing with him.

While he was chewing, he looked over at me just as I was taking a bite, and I winked at him. When I saw the look he had change to curious, I giggled, and he swallowed his bite. As he shook his head, he looked somewhere else, and took another bite of his fruit. The way he took the bite seemed like he was in deep thought, and when I saw him swallow, another idea flashed into my head. As he consumed the last of his food, he walked towards the trunk of the tree, and closed his eyes as he settled down. Carefully, and silently, I made my way until I was standing in front of him.

I slowly raised my wing until it was almost touching his stomach, and when I laid my wing there, his eyes shot open. I quickly ran my feather up his stomach to his chest, and I was rewarded by him giving a strong shiver. I giggled as I turned and tried to get away, but when I felt Wolf's wings wrap around me and hold my stomach, I fell down, and I felt him roll me over. Wolf pushed my wings onto the tree branch with his own, and he lowered his beak until it was next to my head, and he whispered menacingly, "Remember that one time I tickled you? Well now I'm going to tickle you even more…"

I started to struggle, but as Wolf leaned over my body, I stopped and looked up into his eyes, to see them flash, and the next moment, I was giggling uncontrollably. Every time he wiggled his wings, a new bought of laughter would occur, and I couldn't break free. This went on for a few moments, but Wolf got me somewhere that made me squeal with even more laughter. He paused, and I was able to get in some breath as I was gasping, and he said, "Oh… I see. So you are ticklish here," I giggled as he tickled under my wing, and as he lowered them until they were slightly on the side of my stomach, "but you are ticklish here more?" and he slightly rubbed my sides, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

Wolf stood up, and as I looked up at him, unsure, he wrapped his wings around me, and stood me back up. My legs were so weak, I fell slightly against him, and he said, "Now, unless you wish to be tickled like that again, I suggest you go to sleep now." I nodded in agreement, tired from his playful tickling, and I snuggled deeper into his feathers. I listened to the sound of his heart, and I slowly started to drift into sleep, but not before I yawned, and wrapped my wings around him…

* * *

We were flying above the green trees and I saw Wolf come speeding past me. When he had first told me what he was going to do, I was tempted to do the same, but he reassured me it wasn't too safe for me to do it yet. I saw the white coming off his wings as he made a large, but fast loop, until he was next to me. He flared his wings, and I could see him slow down instantly, along with a few blue feathers floating down to the forest below, and he said, "I saw a lake up ahead. I think it's the same one your parents visited before I left."

I glanced forward, and there it was, the lake that I had visited so many times before Wolf had showed up. I looked over at Wolf, and said, "I want to take a bath before we meet my parents." Wolf nodded, and as soon as we were away from the sea of trees, and gliding down towards the lake below us. The water sparkled, and shimmered as I saw a few turtles swimming around.

Landing on the bright green grass was comforting, and I walked over near the lake as Wolf landed in it. He soon got out, and started preening his feathers thoroughly while I soaked my body. The cool water of the lake gave me chills as I stepped in, and soaked my body. When I clambered back out, I walked over to Wolf, and started to preen myself. A wolf whistle to our right caused us to look over, and see a male scarlet macaw standing in a tree. I instantly walked next to Wolf until I was out of the perverts view, but he flew over to another tree and shouted, "Hey good looking, what you doing all wet?"

When Wolf saw me trying to hide behind him, he wrapped his partially dry wings around my smaller body, and held me close. I felt his body heat seep over into me, and he just turned his back to the scarlet, and he asked, "Do you want to preen yourself while I keep him from looking?" I nodded as soon as he finished, and he slightly loosened his wings as I lowered my head, and started to preen my chest, and stomach area. Wolf shifted until he had moved again, and I was soon working on my wings.

I fell flat on my back, and I heard Wolf groan as he stood up off of me. He glanced over his shoulders and at his back. When he looked back down at me, he lifted me off the ground, and asked, "May I go beat up that pervert Azure? Or would you rather I not?" I looked into his eyes, and saw them looking pained, yet angry.

"He was only looking at me…" I stopped as Wolf turned around slowly, and showed me the scratch marks on his back. I looked further behind him, and saw the scarlet standing in a tree with a proud smile on his face. Looking back at Wolf, I nodded, and as he opened his wings, I looked back down and started to preen my other wing…

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was still thinking about what I did to that bird, but when Azure nudged her wingtip into mine, I looked at her and she said, "The hollow is right down there. Let's go."

The thoughts I was thinking disappeared, and I was soon flying with Azure to a tree I had first met her at. I could see a few Blu shapes moving around in the hollow, and I noticed how one seemed to be coming out. I recognized the bird as a Hyacinth macaw, and further recognized him as Ray, Azure's father. When he noticed us coming near him, I saw him walk back inside.

Just as we landed on an adjacent branch, I looked over, and saw another Hyacinth macaw rush Azure, and wrap her into a tight hug. I was about to speak, but a familiar wing was placed on my shoulder, and as I turned around, I saw Ray. He looked me in the eyes, and asked, "How you been Wolf? Taking care of our little girl?"

Chuckling, I shook my head and replied, "More than you know… and I am doing great, what about you?"

When he looked at me confused, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Before I could answer him, I felt a bird behind me nudge me with a wing, and when I turned around, I saw a female Hyacinth macaw. She looked faintly like Azure, but not quite as small though. She looked me in the eye and asked, "So you're Wolf, huh?" I nodded as she looked me up and down, and when Azure walked up next to her smiling, the stranger said, "Mom was right, you do know how to pick 'em…"

Azure's feathers shot up, and she looked away from me, but still smiling. I chuckled, and as Ray asked again, he used a firmer tone, "What did you mean by 'more', Wolf?"

"Can we talk inside the hollow, so that Reilla doesn't miss out on it to?" I asked Ray. He seemed taken aback, but he nodded. I fluttered half walked into the hollow, and soon after, Ray, his supposed daughter, and Azure came in. While Ray walked over near his mate, the stranger walked by and said, "Names Beck…" and she continued over to her parents. When Ray turned around and sat down next to Reilla, Azure walked up to me and pulled my wing over her back. Ray asked, "Now can you explain?"

As I nodded my head, I pulled Azure closer, and started from the beginning. "When I had first seen Azure flying near the clearing I stay at, I was overwhelmed with joy, but I noticed she was being chased, by that same harpy eagle I beat up by the way to. Anyways, when I noticed that, I managed to reach Azure as he tried to attack her, but when she dove down, I managed to take the hit for her, and I proceeded into fighting him. The second thing I had to protect her from was a group of smugglers," everyone, minus Azure and I gasped, "that had captured us, and I was working on freeing every other bird that the smugglers had also currently had in their possession. Now Ray… this next part was not only hard on Azure, but me as well…" I chuckled at the memory, "After I managed to get the plane back over land, I needed to land it, but I first had to set everyone else free first…" I looked at Azure, as the pain from the memories surfaced, and I asked, "May you finish… please?"

Azure nodded, and as soon as she spoke, I could feel myself tremble visibly every so often, and I closed my eyes as the pain started to resurface, but I managed to listen, "After I had flown out of the back of the plane, I followed two other birds after it. Wolf had crashed into the road outside a humans building that helped birds that have been hurt, but when I had arrived, the plane had exploded, and I thought Wolf was still in it," a solitary tear rolled down Azures cheek, "and I thought her had died. But when we came around it, I saw Wolf lying on the steps to the building, and he was lying down… but bleeding bad. When he had ordered us to go find a doctor, I refused, and stayed with him," I opened my eyes, and saw the shocked faces of the Hyacinth family, "until the smugglers came around the plane. He had taken a gun from the mean one, and shot him in the leg. As more humans arrived… I could f-feel W-Wolf start to die…" more tears started to flow from her eyes, "And it was near the end of the day, when we were in a hospital that Wolf finally woke u-up. I t-t-thought he had d-died… but he p-promised he w-wouldn't… and he k-kept it…" I quickly wrapped Azure with both my wings, and I closed my eyes as I trembled powerfully one last time, but when I opened them, I started to speak, "It was hard… yes, but I managed to stay alive for only one reason; Azure. I took her to the club later when I could walk, but she… never mind. Anyways, that is the reason why Ray… as you can see, I have a job every day to do, and more." I looked down at Azure and finished, "And I gladly do it every day…"

When I finished, Azure lifted her head up and smiled. As she whipped her tears away, she stood up, and gave me a kiss on the beak. I returned it, and I pulled away when someone cleared their throat. I sheepishly turned to look at who cleared their throat, and saw Ray looking at us, "Not that I don't approve, but I have one more question; why are you two here?"

Looking at Azure, she glanced up at me, and I replied, "Azure felt like seeing her family again, and I thought I would accompany her…" I whispered the last part, "seeing as how she always gets in trouble."

"Hey!" I chuckled when Azure looked at me. I looked back over at Ray while a shuffling feeling was going through my chest. Ray looked at me and said, "Well, okay then. Thanks for finally telling us that and… Azure, what are you doing?"

When I looked back down, I saw Azure looking up at me with a mischievous grin as she held onto some of my chest feathers. When she winked at me, I instantly wrapped my right wing to the back of your head and said in a tone that could have been mistaken as pleading, "Azure… NO… please don't… I did that to that girl because she pushed you down. If I let go, will you move your head back?"

She made a muffled giggled and winked at me again, before she slowly nodded. I sighed in relief, and slowly lowered my wing down again. I watched as Azure slowly opened her beak, and when I looked away, she clamped her beak shut again and yanked her head back. "IEAEE!" I yelped out with a pained face. I looked down once more, and saw Azure looking at me deep in the eyes, with a few of my feathers hanging from her beak. I looked down even further, and I could see where she pulled the feathers from.

I saw a few blue feathers float down to the ground below us, and when I glanced back up, I saw the most ADORABLE face I have ever seen on Azure. Groaning, I looked back over at the family and asked, "S… So what were you going to do today?"

Instead of Ray speaking, Beck said, "We were going to head to The Cliff." I noticed the look Ray shot her, and when she opened her beak, Ray quickly jumped in and said, "That is, if you want to Wolf. After hearing what you went through to protect Azure is more than we would have expected."

Reilla stood up, and started to walk towards the entrance, and when she passed by, she said, "Azure, come with me dear." I lifted both my wings up, and placed them at my side, and beck walked up to me, and slowly eyed me as she walked around me. Ray was currently looking near the back wall for something, so he wasn't able to help me. When Beck slowly leaned against my chest, she looked up at me with what can pass as puppy eyes. I slowly pushed her away, and quietly said, "Sorry, but I'm already taken…"

She was about to do, or say something, but Ray walked over, "Beck, go wait outside. Don't disturb your mother or your sister." I watched as Beck walked away, grumbling the whole way. When she left the hollow, Ray grabbed my attention by asking, "So Wolf… how close are you and my Azure?"

My face must have looked like it was confused, because he said, "I noticed how she kissed you Wolf… that's why I'm asking how close you two are." And then it popped into place what he was asking. I remember when he showed me how to bathe, so I said, "remember when you were telling me about how I shouldn't bathe with any females?"

After Ray nodded, I lowered my voice so only he could hear me, and I continued, "Azure and I have grown close… instead of just bathing with her… she will let me preen her now. Is that what you meant?" His expression showed it all. He seemed shocked, then sad, but finally, he seemed happy. He looked behind me, and slowly walked to the entrance. I saw him poke his head out, and look both ways before he came back over to me. In a hushed voice, he asked, "Will I be a grandfather?"

_Huh? What does he… oh…_ my feathers stood up, and when he looked at me with an expectant expression, I could faintly see the hope in his eyes, "N-No… I haven't even considered that yet…" and when I said that, I saw the hope dwindle down until it was just a glimmer.

"Well… has she made any hints?" he asked, and I had no idea.

"What do you mean hints?"

Ray sighed, and he lowered his head next to mine and whispered.

_… uhhhh…_

My feathers rose up, and I felt like my face was on fire from all the things he just listed. I could remember three things from that list Azure had already done. I looked at Ray, and opened my beak, but closed it. I repeated that process several times, before I just looked down and nodded. What happened next shocked me; Ray grabbed me and gave me a powerful hug.

"You have finally gotten Azure to come out of her shell… I'm so happy, you wouldn't believe me. I don't care if you're not mated yet, but feel free to call me dad. I will consider you as my own son!" I felt all warm inside, and when he pulled away, I sheepishly looked at the entrance and said, "Well thank you R-… dad."

_Is it possible for me to blush even harder?_ Just as I said 'dad', Azure and Reilla had just walked into the hollow, and needless to say; they were both stunned at what I had said. When I met Azure's gaze, I quickly turned my head the other way, feeling embarrassed at what I had just learned about her…

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

_…Dad…? What did they talk about!_ I looked at my mom, who looked at me and with such dissapointed ferocity it shocked me, she whispered, "I thought you didn't mate with him!"

"I didn't!"

"Then why did he just call your father dad?"

"How should I know!" I retorted. I was just as equally shocked. My mom had just given me some tips on how to… _seduce_… Wolf even more, but in a teasing way. She had also asked me if Wolf had given me any hints about wanting chicks. I had answered her, but told her how I was leaving _him_ hints instead.

"Reilla, are you and Azure ready to go to the club?" dad asked.

"Yes dear." I walked over to Wolf when she walked out of the hollow, soon followed by Ray. When I was standing near Wolf, he was redder than a scarlet macaw in the facial area. I grabbed the bottom of his beak, and turned it until he was facing me.

"What did you and dad talk about?" it was one of the few times I used a serious tone, and Wolf looked me in the eyes, before he wrapped his wings under mine, and around my body. He picked me up and held me to him, and then he kissed me passionately. When he finally pulled away, I was dazed, and my mind was reeling with questions as I felt his heart hammering in his chest, which was pressed against mine.

When I opened my eyes to look at him, he said, "Let's not hold everyone up, The Cliff won't wait forever…"

_He just gave me a hint… and I don't know how to react to it. I need to talk to mom again…_

**A.N.: hey lil people. Here is my sequel. How do you like the beginning chapter? I made it over 5k words… so REVIEW already… I might be imaginative, but I'm not my own inspiration… I can't even write my other story because no one will review it… yet everyone reviews for the first and main stories. The more reviews I get, the more updates you shall see. And I'm pretty sure none of the other **_**new**_** authors write 5k chapters for their first opening so please give me a break already and review. If I have to swoon every lady, and give every dude that reviews a poem tip, I will do it… just please review…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rio or its characters… or the Rio 2 movie coming in 2014 XD …teaser alert…**


	2. Clubbing

**Chapter 2: Clubbing**

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

The flight to The Cliff wasn't too bad, except my mind was still on what Wolf had done in the hollow, and this made me keep blushing, and I couldn't stop. I had managed to avoid eye contact from everyone else, and I was surprisingly succeeding. Mother and father were talking, Beck seemed to be giving me and Wolf the cold shoulder, and I just didn't want to look at Wolf until I spoke again with mother. _Does he know what he did is… suggestive? Did dad say something that made him more interested in me? Does he know how to give hints, or if he even did? I know Wolf wasn't always a bird, but he seems to spend most of his time as a bird._

I decided I would risk it, and when I took a glance at Wolf, I couldn't look away; his eyes were closed, the way the wind shifted his feathers made them seem like an ocean, and the smile he had… *sigh* _How did I get so lucky as to meet Wolf…?_

Wolf slowly opened his eyes, and as he turned to look at me, I quickly snapped it the other way, and felt my face warm up._ The way he is, it is like no other bird I have ever seen before. *sigh* only if I could read his mind to know how he feels… _I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice my name being called until I heard Wolf shout, "AZURE!" and I felt someone push me out of the way. A loud noise sounded from behind me, and as I hovered, I flew back, and when I looked around the tree I didn't notice before; I saw Wolf lying sprawled over a branch near the trunk.

He was slowly standing up, but when he made it to his feet, he fell back down onto the branch. Flying towards him, I saw a small amount of blood on his right wing, making me grow worried. When I landed, I quickly ran up to him, and struggled to lift him up until he was sitting up, and looking at me. He quickly gazed into my eyes, and he chuckled. I could feel confusion spread over my face, and as I heard three more birds land behind me, I could hear a gasp from someone, and I heard Wolf say, "A…Azure… y-you got to l-look out for them trees n… next time. Ha, or I will need to crash everyday f-for you." I felt a larger bird walk up next to me, and I heard dad ask, "Can you fly Wolf?"

Watching as he turned his head towards his wing, he sighed, and looked back at dad. He shook his head and said, "No… I will just walk the run the rest of the way…" I glanced up at father, and as he looked back down at me, I heard a soft scratching noise, and we turned back and saw Wolf standing. As he spread his wings, I could see him wince, and he jumped off the branch. I rushed to the edge and was about to fly after him, but then I saw him gliding down to the forest floor. I glanced back at me, and I saw dad and Beck flying into the sky, and just as mother was about to take off, I stopped her and asked, "Mom… can I talk to you as we lead Wolf to The Cliff?"

Mother looked back at me; she smiled, and then nodded. I looked back at Wolf, who was halfway to the ground, and I said, "Wolf did something in the hollow I don't know how to react to… he gave me a hint…" I looked back over, and my mother's regular smile turned into one full of mischief.

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

When I reached the ground, I shifted myself into a wolf, and tested my weight on my frontal right leg, and the pain was there, but not to where I couldn't run. I glanced back up and saw Reilla and Azure gliding down towards me, I called up and said, "I'm ready whenever you are!" I saw Reilla open her beak and say, "Go ahead dear, we will lead the way."

_Uh-oh… I KNOW that tone! *shivers* Azure uses it when she's planning to do something to me… and Reilla NEVER calls me anything except my name… where's Ray and Beck! I have a bad feeling about this…_

When I saw the two ladies fly in front of me, I quickly ran up and followed them. I always admired wolves because of how well adapted and acute their senses are. My ears twitched, and when I angled them around, it felt weird, but when I focused them forward, I could make out Azure and Reilla talking. I could make out a few words, "…Wolf… any… does… chicks…" _CHICKS! Oh god… what are they talking about?_ I picked up my pace slightly more, and I hit a slight dip in the ground with my right foreleg, and I heard a yelp of surprise and pain issue from my muzzle. _Damn that hurt…! Hey, at least I learned I can yelp…_

Looking back up from my pained foot, I could see Azure and Reilla looking down at me with concerned and worried looks, and I called back up, "I-I'm alright!"

Azure smiled, but not a normal smile… I could feel myself shiver again, but this time I was slightly curious as to what that smile was hiding behind it. They turned back forward, and when I looked ahead, I could see a mound of branches sticking out from the ground. Recognizing it as The Cliff, I took off at a dead sprint, and I was surprised at how fast I was going; and how quietly as well. _I'm like a ghost phantom running… I can't even hear myself!_

Once I was closer to the hollow, I saw two blue forms enter it, and I started to slow down as soon as I was getting closer. I started to shift myself, but before I could fully shift, I felt something land on my back. Just as I changed, not only did I feel the drain in energy, but I was also pressed up against the ground, with something on my back. The weight vanished, and as I stood up, I looked down and frowned. I slowly turned around, and I could see Azure smiling next to Reilla. Soon, Reilla walked up to the entrance of the club, and I said, "You messed up my feathers…"

Azure's smile widened as I brushed myself off, removing the dirt from my feathers. I heard Azure walking up towards me, and when I looked at her, her eyes were slightly narrowed as she said, "Well, let's go dance."

When she walked past me, I felt something rubbing my lower stomach, and when I glanced down, I saw some blue tail feathers moving past me; Azure's tail feathers. Chuckling, I quickly turned, and jogged off towards the entrance with Azure. I forced myself in front of her, and stopped; causing her to walk into me. When she looked up at me, I leaned down and I whispered, "I know what you are trying to do Azure." I laughed lightly as she blushed, and looked away from me, while backing up slightly. I grabbed her lower beak with my wing and waited for her eyes to finally lock with mine again, and I continued, "And it is working slightly…" I removed my wing and planted a gentle kiss on her beak. We stayed the way for a few moments before I felt Azure pull away, and I opened my eyes to see hers still closed. I saw a smile spreading on her beak, and when she opened her eyes, I saw a spark in her eyes.

Azure slowly put her wings on my chest and left wing, and when I blinked, I felt myself fall back as Azure pushed me down onto my back. I looked up, and saw her walking towards the entrance giggling as she continued to walk away. I stood up, and quickly followed after her, and I saw her glance back at me, before she suddenly walked towards me, and grabbed my wing and pulled me forward even faster. _What is up with her mood today?_

When I stepped into the club, I noticed how the music that was playing was soft, yet moving at a steady beat. The air felt like it was dancing itself, the noise… or music… echoed throughout the enclosed area, amplifying the audio, and the lights sparkled off of Azure and I, casting a bluish haze… _why are the lights on… now I see why…_

"Welcome back Wolf, I'm glad to see you are still with Azure there! Get to the dance floor, time for some slow dancing…" A loud masculine voice had shouted out. Soon, I could feel Azure pulling me towards what I guessed was supposed to be the dance floor. I could see her smiling as she slowly turned around, and wrapped her wings around me, and stood close to me. I looked down into her eyes, and I instantly focused solely on her, and I felt like it was only me and her here.

As the music started to play, I slowly rocked both my body, to the side as I followed Azure's movements. I couldn't make out the lyrics since they were in another language, but I could slowly make out how I was supposed to dance.

Azure swung out away from me, and twirled a little bit before I pulled her back by the wing, and when she spun into my chest, I wrapped my other wing around her. As she gazed up at me, I gave her an adoring look right back at her. I twisted my wings, stifling the groan as my right wing popped, and I was holding Azure in front of me again, I leaned her back. I slowly brought her back up, and slowly, leaned my head next to hers, and I whispered, "You know Azure… even though what you did to me earlier was… interesting, it was confusing too," I spun her until her back leaning into my chest again, "but it was still enjoyable."

My wing popped again louder, and Azure looked at it as I groaned, but I removed it from her. I looked into her eyes as I pulled my wing in, and flung it out. A loud _**SNAP **_was heard, and I felt a searing pain, but relief soon enfolded my body. I wrapped it back around her and brought her close to me again. The concerned look in her eyes made me chuckle, and I whispered, "I will only be alright if u will dance for me Azure," I kissed her lightly and quickly, and when I pulled back I said, "So dance with me."

**(Ray's P.O.V.)**

_Is he alright? _The surprise and horror I had just witnessed shocked me. I looked around, and saw a few birds looking at Wolf, but most of them were looking around for the noise. I had heard a few popping noises, and apparently so had a few of the dancers near Azure and Wolf, but when he snapped his wing back into place, that's when some of them noticed it was him. I quickly relaxed when I noticed he was dancing with Azure again, and this time it seemed smoother. Every so often, I would notice him talking to her as they danced, but they danced more than not.

The song seemed to be ending, and as I looked over, I noticed Beck talking with a few of her friends, but they also were looking towards Azure and Wolf. I looked to my other side, and wrapped my wing around my starlight known as Reilla. She was the perfect mate anyone could ask for, and I know she was making life harder for Wolf with those hints she was giving Azure, but she didn't know I had my own tips for Wolf. I had stuck back and watched as Azure… my little girl Azure… flirted with Wolf in the most out-going way, I knew it had to be her mothers work, and not her own.

While the song was playing its last few moments, I noticed Wolf was leaning down to Azure, and Azure was stretching her neck upwards. As the last strumming of the song ended, Azure and Wolf's beaks pressed into each other's, and a thunderous applause and a roaring cheering filled The Cliff. I saw the feathers on Azure's and Wolf's cheeks rise as the visibly blushed, but instead of separating, they seemed to press into each other more. I smiled as my Azure… WOLF'S Azure expressed her love to the one that has protected her through countless times…

…

**(Nico's P.O.V.)**

A tremor rolled through my body, and I could've sworn I felt like a huge cheering has just broken my record. I lifted my head dramatically from the tabletop I was resting on at the Next Level, and Pedro instantly looked at me. "Yo bird, what's up with you? It hasn't been even five minutes yet."

As I turned and looked at Pedro with a vacant, distant look in my eyes, all I could say was, "My samba senses are tingling…"

…

**(I just HAD to do that! XD)**

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

When we finally pulled away from the kiss, I leaned the bridge of my beak against Azure's, and gazed into her rich green eyes, which seemed to shine even more in the light on the dance floor. We were aware of all the cheering around us, since we were blushing, but I said, "As much as I would LOVE to dance with you again, my wing is sore. Want to go sit down and just talk for a while?"

Azure shook her head, and instead grabbed my wing and pulled us off to the side as she was smiling. The cheering died down as another, faster song started to play, and that made it where not many birds paid Azure and I that much attention. I noticed a glass bottle ahead, and I saw what resembled an eagle on the front over a label. I wasn't too sure why that was here… but I'm pretty sure I know what it is. Azure pulled me up to it, and when she looked at me, she smiled sweetly, and gestured for me to follow her around it.

As I came around the other side, I gasped at what I saw… a bar, but bird sized. I couldn't believe my eyes until I felt Azure pull me forward. I stepped forward until I was in front of a Sun canure that seemed to be a bit aged, but extremely fit. When it noticed us, I was surprised when I heard HER voice ask, "Hey Azure, what you doing back here?"

Azure seemed to shrink slightly, but beamed happily. She gestured at me, and asked, "Can you give us two drinks?" I didn't know what it was, but Azure made a strange symbol with her talon as she raised it, but she said, "For him." The bar tender smiled at me, and giggled slightly to herself. _Is every female macaw out to get me or something?_

I sat down near a table with Azure, and soon I noticed how she seemed excited, yet nothing was happening. I leaned over and asked, "What are you planning Azure?"

She gave me a confused smile and asked, "What do you mean?"

After she said that, I closed my eyes and chuckled. When I reopened them, I looked at her and said, "You seem like this is your first time back here."

Her eyes seemed to shift slightly, and she said, "It is…" shocked, I stared at her before she said, "Mom and dad wouldn't let me come back here unless I had a date." and she smiled as she looked at me.

The bartender showed up and set some drinks down in front of us. I looked down in front of me, and she said, "Just to let you know, you're supposed to drink it quick, or it won't taste so good. Azure, I found some juicy blackberries today, so you are in luck." As she finished telling that to Azure, she walked away, and passed some military macaws on her way back to the counter.

Looking back at Azure, I asked, "How do you know her?"

"She used to babysit for me…"

Nodding, I reached down and brought my drink to my beak; as I smelled it, it resembled something around fruit punch mixed with oranges. I shrugged, and quickly chugged it down how the bartender said, and I was hit with a flavor blast that quite literally knocked me on my back. I heard Azure giggling, and I saw her slowly lean over the table and down at me. I chuckled as I stood back up, albeit wobbly, and sat back down. I watched as Azure slowly sipped her drink, and I heard a pair of shuffling talons behind us.

"There you two are… are you ready to head home?"

I turned around and saw Beck standing in the entranceway, and I felt Azure grab my wing as she started walking forward, she said, "Yes, we will meet you outside the tunnel." I saw Beck nod, and she quickly disappeared. We started to walk back after her, but suddenly the sun canure was back in front of us, and she was holding another drink out for me. "Here, this one is on the house."

"Why, thank you very m-much." As I slowly took the cup, I chugged it like the last one, and I thought I saw her wink at Azure through the corner of my eye. This one tasted a bit sourer than the last one, but it still tasted great. I handed the cup back to her, and I heard Azure say, "Thank you… have a good night."

When she spoke, I looked at her, and had a sudden urge to just say something. I tried to fight it, but I eventually lost, and I said, "Azure… you are SO gorgeous!" I chuckled when I finished, and slightly tilted to my right. _What… what is w-w-wrong with m-me? I should b-be able to wa…lk perf-fectly…_

We finally reached the exit, and I couldn't help but shiver as a light cold breeze. I reached over, and grabbed Azure by the hips, and pulled her closer to me as we continued to walk up to her family. When I looked up at Ray, I said, "T-That f-f-f… f-fruit punch stuff t-taste greattt dad!"

I felt Azure shiver when Ray looked at her, and as he asked, "What did he drink Azure…?"

Bringing my wing higher, I pulled her closer to me, and I asked, "W-Why can't I s-s-speak… n-norm… al?" I couldn't help but feel like fuzziness was slowly engulfing my mind, and when Reilla sighed, everyone except Azure looked at her. She looked up at Ray and said, "This is my fault dear… sorry."

"Sorry? S-Sorry for wha-at?" I asked.

"…"

"Ohhh… n-now I-I-I know w-why…" *sigh* "w-well… let me go d-deal w-w-with myself real f-f-f-fast…" I unwrapped my wing from around Azure, and stumble off near a tree. I walked around behind it, and I focused my thoughts on the dirtiest thing I could… then I imagined me eating it. I felt a gag come up, and I forced myself to imagine the smell of a landfill. _OOMMPPHH! That did it!_

My stomach emptied its contents, and I immediately felt like a cloud has left my mind. I waited a few moments before I pushed myself away from the tree, and I took a few steps back. I took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly. I started to walk around the tree, but I noticed Ray standing right around the side holding a leaf with some liquid in it. "Here is some water son… I don't know what you will do, but it will most certainly help."

"T-Thanks dad." I took the leaf cup; I looked down at the water. I swirled it around a bit before I took a small sip, and swished it around my beak. Grabbing onto the tree, I leaned over, and spit it out so Ray wouldn't need to see. When I pulled my head back out, I drank the rest of it, and threw the empty leaf down. I glanced back up at Ray and said, "The last time I got drunk, I didn't have people who cared to help me… thanks again dad."

Ray smiled down at me, and as he turned around, I walked back with him, and I noticed Beck was standing next to Reilla, and Azure was standing a bit away, with her head drooped down. While Ray walked over to Reilla, I said, "When you take off, I will be ready." And then I continued over to Azure. She turned away from me when I was closer to her, and her back was pointed towards me.

Sighing, I reached my wings around to her chest, and pulled her back until she was pressed up against me. I lowered my head until it was resting on her shoulder, and I said, "I love you Azure… even if you got me drunk. Now come on, we must fly back to your parents' home." I felt Azure shudder, and I turned her around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"… I… Can…" I heard her sigh, and then she shook her head. The sadness I felt radiating from her hit me in the core, and I asked, "Do you want to just find another hollow to share with me tonight?"

_Magic words!_ Azure suddenly perked up, and nodded. I sighed, and as I looked behind us, I noticed that her family had already taken flight. I turned back around and said, "We had better catch up before they worry."

I turned around, and flew upwards, with Azure close at my side. We were flying at a steady pace, and we could soon make out the blue bodies of her family flying ahead. I looked at them all, and noticed how they all seemed to be talking with one another. I slowly tilted over, and I was soon wingtip to wingtip with Azure. I looked over and said, "When we reach them, I'm going to talk to dad and let him know our plan, ok?"

Azure nodded, and I sped up until I was next to Ray. When he looked over at me, I stated, "Azure and I are going to find a hollow of our own tonight. I will make sure it is close to yours enough so that you can find us though." I waited for him to nod, and when he did, I flared my wings slightly, and I went back until I was near Azure again, who appeared to be in deep thought. When I flew underneath her, she didn't seem to realize, so I slowly rose up until I was touching he stomach. She didn't seem to notice, but I could slowly feel her weight increasing on me. While in deep thought, her wings just seemed to finally rest on mine as I continued to flap. I chuckled silently as I realized I was giving Azure a ride, when I wasn't that much bigger than her.

A weird pressure between my shoulder blades made me look at Azure, and I could see she was laying her head there, and seemed to be sleeping. I grinned as I slowly sped up until I was near Ray again. I flew above him and lowered my head so I could whisper, "Hey dad… look at my back."

I flew off to the side of him, and lowered my altitude, and when I saw Rays head look at me, I saw a smile curl on his beak, and he soon drifted over to the others. Soon, Beck and Reilla were both flying by my side, and I could see the amused faces they both had… and the envious look in Becks eyes. I chuckled again, and looked at my back again; Azure was peacefully sleeping with her head on my back, and her wings were lying on top of mine, and every time I flapped, they did as well. Azure's face not only looked adorable, but it was all because I felt like messing with her in flight. _I guess that flight all the way back here was more tiring to her than I thought…_

After they had finished observing me and Azure, Beck reluctantly flew back over to Ray, and Reilla flew away also, mumbling '_how cute_' Azure was as she slept on my back. I noticed how Ray slowly started to descend, but I kept to the air, and I looked around in what light was left. I saw a hole in the side of the tree, but as I flew by, I saw a pair of Scarlet macaws sleeping in it, so I knew it was taken. I angled off towards Azure's parents' tree, and I passed it, and noticed a few trees away another hollow. I swooped by it, and didn't see anything in it, so I made another loop.

Slowly, I came down and reduced my speed, and I came towards the empty tree. I needed to do this perfectly, because not only would I hurt myself, but I would hurt Azure, and wake her up. I shifted angles, and entered the hollow, but with my belly to the floor, and when I landed, I sighed in relief, and looked around. All I saw was a few large green leaves scattered over the floor. I slowly walked forward, and used a few of the leaves to make a mat on the ground, and then I closed my wings.

Slowly, yet carefully, I grabbed Azure's wings, and pulled her off of my back until I was holding her in my wings. He wings were folded back to her body again, and her beak seemed to be snuggling into my feathers. I lowered myself onto the mat I had improvised, and laid Azure across it gently. I walked back over, and folded a few of the leaves multiple times before I laid them across the entrance, keeping the warmth in the hollow.

I walked back to Azure, and lowered myself next to her, and wrapped my wings over her, and when I felt her nuzzle into my body, I smiled, and got an idea. I lowered my beak down to her neck, and slowly lowered it to her skin, and gently bit repeatedly around her neck, and I could slowly hear her starting to do that cooing noise. _It is like getting a cat to purr… HA! _I removed my beak, and heard Azure groan, but then I put it back in on the other side of her neck, and started to do it again. I could literally feel her cooing through my beak. I did this for what I could estimate around five minutes, and when I stopped, Azure lifted her head off my chest, and seemed to puff out her feathers.

_Am I still drunk? I don't even know how I got here!_ I was lying on my back on the mat, and I could feel my throat vibrating as I enjoyed the most amazing feeling ever. It felt like someone was using something to gently shock my neck, but tenderly, with a wave of electricity. I looked down, and noticed Azure was on top of me, aggressively preening my feathers in the same way I did to hers. I felt my throat suddenly jump an octave, and I noticed something new… I was cooing. I can see why Azure liked it so much now, but I never knew she would ever act aggressive, even in something like this. "Ahhh… A… Azure. That feels amazing…"

Azure removed her beak from my feathers before she looked down into my eyes and said, "I know… and you were doing it to me forever…" I chuckled, but I tensed up when she did it again, it was pleasurable, yet an unexpected sensation that came from my neck…

**(Blu's P.O.V.)**

I looked at Jewel, and did my best not to faint. I had made a promise today that I would do anything to make her happy today, since she had seemed too sad. Little did I know at the time, she was faking, and now I was going to be forced to finally give her something she craved for the past three weeks… to have chicks. _I wonder if that thing Wolf showed me can help me now…_

Being the scared timid bird I am, I hadn't tried this tip yet, and so I decided now would be the time, even if it only gave me a day to remain… not even I have a word to use. I looked at Jewel, who was staring back at me; I slowly walked forward, and gulped when I saw her smiling at me. She giggled, and as I lowered my head, she pulled me into a deep kiss, and said, "Thank you Blu…"

I grabbed Jewel with my wings, and slowly lowered my beak some more, but I stopped above her shoulder, and did what Wolf had said. Jewel dropped like a rock as soon as nipped her neck, and I felt myself panicking, until I saw the rise and fall of her chest, and the smile plastered on her beak. _*sigh* well… one more night of safety…_ I picked Jewel up, and carried her over to our nest, and set her down in it, and sat down next to her also. When I wrapped my wing around her shoulder, I yawned, and settled my head down.

I was just starting to drift off to sleep, with my fears temporarily being held off. Suddenly, I heard, "Tomorrow I want chicks Blu." Jewel said.

_OH GAWD!_

**(3****rd**** Person P.O.V.)**

And as jewel slowly fell asleep, she had no idea how she had scared Blu so badly, that he fainted on the spot… **sleep well Blu… XD**

**A.N.: Finished… chappie two with over 5k words as well… I am SO tired… and it is Friday night… well, you can thank EmmerzK for this extensively long chapter. Read her stories, they are BOMB TASTIC! She gave me two reviews, and that was a huge boost of inspiration… I have been working for!6! hours on this chapter… lol… well, read and review R&R!**

**A.N.2: who laughed during the "samba senses" thing… I ROLF'ed when I reread it!**

**A.N.3: that part where Azure preened his feathers aggressively, I forgot who's story it was, but Jewel was in a cast when she did that to Blu, so if you know who made that story, or if you're reading it, sorry… just modified it to not be a complete steal.**


	3. One Long Day

**Chapter 3: One Long Day**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I had left the hollow this morning to go take a bath, and find some fruit. After much scouring of my local area, I had found something worthy of a meal to bring back Azure. When I had found a Blackberry bush, I had been tempted to grab some for my sleeping beauty, but I didn't want to spoil her too much. Just as I landed in the hollow I had slept in with Azure the previous night, I felt as if someone was watching me. I pushed the small round papaya into the hollow as I turned around, and searched my surroundings. I arched my wings out in preparation to fly, and spread my talons in case of a sudden attack. _Where are you…? I just know someone is out there, but where…?_

The feeling I was getting finally went away, and I heard a soft voice behind me ask, "What is wrong?" I turned around and relaxed when I saw the worried green eyes of Azure looking at me. I slowly dropped my wings, and relaxed my talons as I walked up to the papaya. The feathers on my chest and neck that had stood up during my search however stayed spiked up. "Nothing, just thought I heard something," I replied back.

"Here, I found this papaya when I had gone out." I said, just as I finally managed to get it between Azure and I. I smiled back when Azure shot me a smile, and I took a bite only after she had. _Ok, so what should we do today? Not The Cliff… I already know how Azure is after we went there last night. The Lake…? We already know what it will be like there. Maybe we can just relax in a clearing today… I'll have to make sure Beck doesn't know though, I have a feeling she won't stop flirting with me, even if Azure is with me._

After I finished chewing on my current bite of papaya, I asked, "What do you want to do today?"

Azure was working on finished the bite of papaya she was currently chewing on. I noticed a little bit of papaya juice on the side of her beak, causing me to chuckle. She glanced at me with a questioning look as she swallowed. "What are you laughing about?" I slowly walked around the papaya until I was standing in front of her, and I looked into her eyes, those rich green emeralds I first mistook for eyes. I leaned forward, and gave her a kiss as I closed my eyes. When Azure wrapped her wings around me, I did the same.

Shortly after, I pulled away and said, "I was laughing because you have papaya juice on your beak." I smiled at her as she tried to look for it, but in the end, she did something that made me… unhappy… to say the least. She pushed her beak into my chest feathers, and moved it around until she was sure she had gotten the fruits juices' off. I sighed before I said, "Well, I guess we can go take a bath…"

Azure giggled, and I grabbed the papaya carcass as I walked to the hollow entrance. I looked behind me and saw Azure slowly walking towards me, looking around the hollow before she looked back at me with a smile. _Oh boy… today is going to be a long… long… day…_

**(Ray's P.O.V.)**

"Beck, please! You must go take a bath before we go do anything as a family. Look at your feathers, they're a mess!" I said with an annoyed tone to my daughter. When she shook her head, I looked at my mate, who sighed as she stood up.

"Come on dear, I will go with you… even though I shouldn't have to." Reilla said, and then looked at me, "darling, please see which hollow Azure and Wolf stayed in last night while we go take a bath."

As I nodded, they both flew out of the hollow, and I grabbed the fruit cores we had eaten from this morning. When I arrived at the entrance, I dropped them to the bottom of the tree, and looked around before flying off to a trio of trees not too far from my tree. _I wonder what it would be like if our Reilla and I relocated to Rio. From how Wolf described it, he would most likely be able to protect everyone if he was able to keep Azure safe from all those dangers._

When I looked into the first hollow, I saw nothing but brown leaves and a few twigs. I shrugged, and I started to fly to the next one. _We would finally be able to see the world again, before we had chicks. *sigh* Just if the travel wouldn't be so hard…_

I looked into the second hollow, and saw a dozen new leaves, along with a few blue feathers, lying around the floor. I twisted my head back, and heard it pop. "I'm getting to old for this…" I muttered as I looked around the small clearing. They weren't here, so they must have went to go do something, _guess I will go wait in the hollow for the girls to come back._

**(Beck's P.O.V.)**

We had landed near the stream behind a few bushes, and I couldn't help but think of where Wolf would be. I was always the out-going of Azure and I, yet she had met someone before I had and a **handsome** somebody at that. I sighed as I walked forward, and I grabbed the bush and pushed the leaves aside as I started to walk over to the stream, but froze when I heard, "…going to a clearing and relaxing after this? Sound good to you?"

My mother walked up next to me, and we both were stunned by what we saw. I didn't notice my mother's reaction since I was focused on the one my thoughts were bottled up about; Wolf. He and Azure were bathing with each other in the stream near a small amount of rocks. I grew sad when I saw Wolf preening my sister's neck feathers as she was relaxing on a flat rock in the sun. Wolf was still soaking wet as he continued to dry Azure.

"Hmm… s-sure thing Wolf…" Azure answered him in a sleepy tone. I heard my mother coo, "That is so sweet."

Azure's eyes shot open, and Wolf Shot his head our way, and I was the shocked face he wore. Azure quickly got up and hid under one of his muscular wings…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_This… is… AWCKWARD…_

While Azure was able to hide under my wing, I was left to be observed up and down my Beck while Reilla looked away slightly. I used my free wing to cover my entire body as my face grew warm, and I lowered my head and whispered to Azure, "Let me hide under your wings… your sister is staring at me, please."

Azure's face instantly poked out from my side, and she arched her head over my neck. I pulled my head up and looked over also; I felt Azure lover her head until it was under my beak. Beck was finally looking away, and Reilla was standing there still. "Um… yes?" I asked, with much uncertainty in my voice. Beck glanced back at me, but quickly looked away.

Reilla said, "We are just waiting for you two to finish before we both bathe ourselves."

"OK, sorry about that…" I looked at Azure and said, "Go ahead and dry yourself, we can worry about our feathers later." I unwrapped my wings from Azure, and walked onto the grass nearby, but it was near Beck and Reilla, and I focused myself on a wolf. _WOOO! I DO SMELL LIKE WET DOG NOW!_

Shaking my head first, I slowly moved the shaking down my body until it reached my tail. When I stopped, all the black and brown fur on my body was puffed out. Turning back forward, I saw Beck was drenched, and her eyes were closed. Reilla had gotten wet also, but she had been further away than Beck had been, so most the water was blocked by the bush. I shifted until I was a bird again, and I started to work on whatever parts of my body that hadn't been dried. I heard a giggle, and then a beak running down my back. I glanced behind me, and saw Azure shifted through my back with her beak. She shifted her eyes from mine, to somewhere in front of me. I followed her gaze, and saw Beck just opening her eyes, and she slowly turned to me. I couldn't help bit chuckle when she curled her wings, and flung them out, releasing lots of water.

Turning back around, I said, "Let's go wait in the hollow Azure…"

I turned back around, and spread my wings and took off. I heard Azure following me, and I aimed off towards where we had stayed the previous night. I was slowing down so that Azure was next to me, and when I was pleased that we were close, I said, "Go ahead and go to the hollow, I'm going to go get something."

She seemed to want to protest, but I suddenly dove down, and curved around a few bushes until I landed. I arched my neck, and bit off a vine that had plenty of fruit on it. I carefully put it in my talon as I took off, and flew towards the nest again. _He he, guess I'm going to spoil Azure after all_.

The nest I had stayed at the previous night was in the middle of a cluster of three trees, but it was the easiest for me to get to at the time, so I had landed in it. Said hollow was now in view, and I could see Azure looking out of the hole as I was coming towards it. I smiled and came closer, and I soon saw Azure smiling as well. She backed up and I had a small area I could land in know. I brought my talons up to my beak as I came near, and placed the twig into my beak, and landed on the lip of the hollow, and looked in.

"I know where I want to go today Wolf." I chuckled quietly, and I slowly walked in, and placed the vine with the blackberries on it on the floor. I looked over at Azure, and saw her smiling as she looked down at them. I plucked one with my beak, and murmured, "Come here."

I couldn't help but smirk as she smiled, and slowly walked towards me. She kept her eyes lock with mine as she drew closer, and I couldn't help but blush when she gave me that smile. _What am I doing? She is supposed to be the one to do this…_

When she stopped in front of me, I swallowed, hoping to ease the tightness in my throat, but she noticed when I had swallowed. Bending my head until I met Azures beak, I store into her eyes as I gently passed the berry to her beak. She took it slowly, and I couldn't help but blush when I heard her giggle. I backed up again and cleared my throat before asking, "So where did you want to go today?"

When azure had finished chewing and swallowed, she said, "The Cliff…"

_Yup… today is going to be a long day…_

…

Azure was pulling my wing, and we had entered the club again. There weren't as many birds as there usually was, but enough of them noticed us and a wolf whistle was thrown into the air. It had a feminine touch to it, so I have a pretty good idea who it is for. Azure pulled me to the side, instead of the dance floor. I had a pretty good idea where she was leading me too. I sighed before I opened my beak to say something, but was quickly stopped when Azure pressed hers to mine, and I heard her sighing. She pulled away and gasped before saying, "No talking…" she smiled as she turned away, and continued to pull me until I noticed a familiar looking bar, and the same bird from the previous night.

The Sun Canure looked over at us and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back as I shook my head. Instead of letting Azure drag me, I walked next to her. When we reached the counter, I jerked my head over and away from Azure, and let go of her wing. The bartender game me a curious look, but she didn't move until I motioned with my wings to follow. I walked a short distance away from a curious Azure, and then faced the bartender, and whispered, "I know what you did last night… now I want Azure to be the one with a strong drink." I couldn't help but smirk as the smile on the Canure's face fell, before rising even more.

As she shook her head, she said, "I can't do that, I know Azure to well to do that for any random guy."

I chuckled before saying, "Well it is a good thing I'm no random guy. Just ask her yourself, or her whole family for that matter." My smile grew as I walked back over to Azure, and seated myself next to her. Soon, the bartender came back over to us, and asked, "So Azure… are you ever going to introduce me to your… _friend?_"

Azure blushed as she looked away and said, "Well… he captured my heart."

"Oh ho, ho… and how did he do that?" she cast me a curious smile, and I just shrugged my shoulders with my own smile.

Azures blush deepened, but she store into my eyes and listed, "Well, first it was from a Harpy eagle… next was the same Harpy eagle. Then he saved me from some smugglers, and finally he saved me while he was dying, from being taken by the smugglers again." I looked back at the Sun Canure with a smug look, and she had a shocked look on her face, before she asked, "How…?"

"I'm more than meets the eye." I chuckled. A few patrons behind me laughed as well, and when I looked behind me, I saw at least a dozen birds now in the room besides us. I sighed before asking, "Sooo… you all heard that…?"

All the birds nodded their heads, and I shook my head as I faced forward again, and asked, "So, was that enough reasons for my request?"

She nodded her head, and went back to go make a drink, or whatever she does. I looked back at the crowd behind me, who were shifting around nervously, and I just kept staring at them. "Ok, I'm guessing most, if not all of you have questions."

A wave of nodding accompanied the silence, and I sighed, then pointed at a small finch and asked, "Ok, what is your question?"

The voice that answered was so high pitched; I couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl, "When you were dancing… why did your wing… snap?"

_Today… is…going…to…be… … …long…_ "I flew into a tree…"

A chorus of chuckling, and a few giggles, came from the crowd. *sigh* I pointed at a sleek, small Scarlet macaw. She asked, "How did you get so good looking?" _uh…uh…damn!_

"By being American…" I answered, trying to cover the uncertainty the best I could. The scarlet gave me a wink before she sidled to the back of the crowd, trying to hide from Azure's angry glare. I pointed next at a Golden wing macaw, with dark blue feathers running down its back.

"Um… how did you manage to find a gem like her?" he seemed to wilt back as he asked this question. At first I felt anger, but I slowly let it simmer down before I answered, "She found me…"

Azure slowly pressed into my side, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over, and the bartender was standing there holding our drinks. She asked, "Can I have a question before I give you your drinks?"

Nodding my head slowly, she handed our drinks over before asking in a quiet voice so only we heard, "What did you do last night?"

I choked on my drink, and set it down as I slowly calmed myself, before hitting my chest hard. I gasped in some air, and looked at the Canure with a questioning glance. I quickly slew my breathing down, and asked, "Did you… _want_… something to happen?"

She smiled, and answered, "You didn't answer my question yet."

"No… nothing happened." Her face dropped slightly, before she said, "Well, only one thing was supposed to happen…" I finished drinking the last of my sweet drink. I looked over at Azure, who was blushing madly, and I looked back at the bartender before asking, "And what is that?"

She looked around, and the remaining birds were looking curious, pulled my head down with her wing, and whispered into my ear.

"What did you say, I didn't hear you?" I said.

"…"

_WHAT!__** "WHAT!" **_I shouted and thought at the same time. I pulled my head away fast, and looked at Azure, who was not more purple than blue, and I murmured in a shocked voice, "Azure…?" and then I felt myself falling. My eyes slowly lost focus as a colorful blur, and a dark blue blur looked down at me…

* * *

Something cold landed all over my body and I quickly shot up, looking around. A rush of memories came back to me. Not all of them were what I would have expected on such short notice. Looking around, I saw a few birds sitting at tables. Azure and the Canure were standing nearby; the latter had a small cup, and the former was still blushing. Azure looked at the Canure and said, "Thanks Mary…"

Mary nodded, and gave her a cup, before walking over to me. She set a cup on my lap before she started to walk away. I picked up the cup, and slowly sniffed it. It didn't smell sour, so I just chugged it down before standing up, and staring at Azure. Azure wouldn't remove her eyes from mine, and I felt warmth rushing to my face as I asked, "Did you really know what I was drinking Azure?"

While she slowly nodded, I felt an even bigger wave engulf my face before I said, "Let's go… I gotta think…"

She drank the last of her drink, and she slowly made her way over to me. She seemed to shiver slightly, and she didn't seem to be so certain on what to do. I sighed before I gently wrapped my wing around her slim figure, and walked out of the bar, and across the room. _She wants to be mates… yet I don't know if I'm ready for something like that. Apparently she is ready, but she was going to make the decision without me… I guess that is why she was preening me so… vigorously… last night._

We stepped into the warm air outside, and I couldn't help but pull Azure closer to me. I opened my wings, and prepared to take off when I heard a sniffle next to me. I lowered my wings and looked next to me; Azure's eyes were brimming with tears, and I felt as if my heart had just been punched. I put a wing on Azure's shoulder, but she just turned away, and said, "F-Follow me… I-I know where w-we can go…"

She quickly took flight, and I was forced to struggle as I caught up with her. I could see tears falling down to the ground every so often. Every time I managed to fly next to her, she would only fly faster, and I was starting to become worried. _What is wrong with her… or more importantly, how can I fix it?_

She started to fly lower, and I noticed a clearing coming up ahead. I followed her until she landed in the approximate center, and when I landed in front of her, she turned around and tried to walk away. I fluttered in front of her, and grabbed her with my wings, and held her in place as I looked into eyes. When I had finally managed to get her gaze locked on me, she stopped struggling, and I asked in a gentle voice, "What is it Azure… please tell me so that I can fix it. _I love you_… let me help you… please."

I felt her heart skip a beat at those three special words, and I saw the tears slowly stop flowing down her face. I pulled her closer, and enjoyed the smell her feathers gave off, and I laid my head on her shoulder. She hugged me back, and she said, "I wanted to have chicks Wolf… I always see other mothers with baby chicks, and their families look so happy, and the chicks look so cute. I'm sorry Wolf…"

_Oh boy… how to get out of this, AND make her feel better… *sigh* just if Blu was here to use his brains on this… or even Rafeal…_ I pulled away, and tried my best to comfort her, and I said, "One day you will get those chicks you always wanted… but are we both ready for it? We are both so young still; we are nearly the same age as Blu and Jewel, and they don't have chicks yet… so you see. We still have plenty of time Azure… If you want, we can visit Rafeal when we get back home, I heard he has eighteen chicks, with one still in an egg. How do you like that idea?"

Azure nodded, and I pulled her into me again. I thought of an idea, and asked, "Do you want to go talk with dad?"

When she pulled away, she looked up at me and said, "Yes… but first I want to relax…"

Nodding my head, I laid down on the flowers, and laid my wing across the ground. Azure laid down on my wing, and she pressed her back against my chest, and i laid my other wing across her. I felt her snuggle closer to me, and I started to doze off; the cooling breeze, mixed with the warm sun, and my one true love in my wings, I was about to sleep very peacefully.

**(Blu's P.O.V.)**

_ Just if Wolf was here to help me out of my predicament… well, I can always go visit Rafeal. I can always give it a shot. _I glanced back at Jewel, who was finishing the mango I had found for her this afternoon. I was hoping she had forgotten about wanting to mate… but no such luck. I decided now was better than never; I turned around and walked away from the hollow. "Jewel, I'm going to go talk with Rafeal. I will be back soon." I leaned forward, and gave her a kiss on the beak, which filled me with warmth.

I pulled away, and I was soon walking back to the hollow entrance when she said, "Ok Blu. Don't take too long."

I jumped out of the hollow, and flew off towards Rafael's home. Just as I entered the clearing in front of his hollow, I heard a small voice yell, "ATTACK!"

When I heard that, I almost yelled, but I flew faster to Rafael's home, and landed in the hollow, with eighteen little demons right behind me. What I saw when I entered the hollow made me react the same way as the toucan chicks. A chorus of eighteen, _"eww's!" _consumed the hollow, with me just backing up in shock. I turned to fly out, and so did the rest of the chicks, but the commanding voice of Eva saying, "Stop right there!" made us all halt, and slowly turn around. Rafeal and Eva slowly separated from their previous kiss, and Eva glared at everyone except Rafeal. I felt myself shake in my feathers when her gaze landed on me, and wouldn't leave.

I offered a weak chuckled and a nervous smile, but she continued to glare daggers at me as she asked, "What do you want Blu?"

She spoke with a voice that could kill, and I horridly answered, "I wanted to talk with Rafeal…"

Eva continued to glare at me, and she said, "And why is that?"

"Well… you see… um… Jewel wants chicks…"

Eva's face took on a look of surprise, and she looked at Rafeal, who was wearing a look that said '_i knew it'_. She looked back at me, and then behind me. I followed her gaze, and all eighteen of her chicks had vanished. She slowly said, "Raffy, why don't you go ahead and talk to him while I find our children."

Rafeal nodded, and when she left, he asked, "So Blu, what do you need to know?"

"How can I get her to wait, or not want chicks so fast…?"

Rafeal looked shocked, and said, "You can't…"

**(Ray's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in my hollow, relaxing when I noticed two blue forms flying to my tree. I looked over, and noticed them as my mate, and daughter. Reilla seemed to be smiling widely, while Beck had a scowl across her beak. _i wonder what happened…_

Reilla landed first, and then Beck followed soon after. "So how did it go?" I asked.

Reilla said, "We found Azure and Wolf bathing together… this one didn't like that too much. After Wolf got out, he turned into a wolf, and shook himself dry. You should have seen Beck, she got drenched by all the water Wolf had on him." My mate laughed before continuing, "Beck still hasn't seen him change yet. She doesn't believe me either."

"It is impossible to change into another animal or even a human, that's why!" Beck said while maintaining the scowl on her face. Wolf soon entered the hollow with Azure next to him. Beck and Reilla didn't notice, but Beck said, "Anyways, Wolf can't do what is impossible."

Wolf looked at Azure, and turned back to Beck with a mischievous smile. He slowly crept up behind her, and I couldn't help but smile. "What are you smiling about dad?"

Wolf was now directly behind Beck, and Reilla had now noticed his presence, "_**BOO!**_"

Beck jumped forward and screamed, and Wolf fell on his back laughing. I tried to keep it in, but I laughed along with him while Reilla tried to look serious, but the amused look in her eyes deceived her. She walked over to Wolf and picked him up, but quickly backed up. She looked accusingly at Azure, and asked, "You took him to the bar again didn't you?"

Between the laughter, and gasping for air, Wolf said, "No, I took her… HAHAHA! You gonna be okay Beck?"

I looked over at my daughter, and saw her holding a wing to her chest as she glared at Wolf. I looked at Wolf, and I walked towards him. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him outside as he was still laughing. Azure tried to follow, but I stopped her, and I continued to walk outside with Wolf in tow. When we stopped on a branch, he turned to look at me as he wiped a tear away and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about dad?"

"About where you live…"

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

My laughter suddenly died all together, and I asked, "What do you want to know?"

Dad sighed before he said, "I'm considering asking Reilla if she wants to move out there. There isn't really much to do out here, which I'm sure you can tell. I also have wanted to fly away from here for quite some time now, but with me becoming old, and when Azure still lived here, made long flights hard on me."

His declaration shocked me, and all I could say was, "You would love it out there, and I could help you fly all the way out there…"

The expression on dads face was happiness, and he said, "Well, let's go ask everyone else what they think."

Nodding my head in agreement, I said, "I'm just going to stay out here, I'm pretty sure they will all agree."

When he disappeared into the hollow, I started to think. _What bird should I use? A stork is huge, but not strong. A hawk would be amazing, if not for it being too small. Hmm… terradactil? Definitely not… how about an eagle? They are big, fast, strong, and they can fly long distances. I guess that is the bird I will use. I can carry everyone that way then, and I can fly through the night so we can reach there faster._

When dad came back out of the hollow, he was smiling, and he said, "Whenever you are ready to leave, we can all leave."

I smiled back at him, and replied, "Well, let's get going then… oh, and I'll be the one flying." I finished with a smirk. I started to shift myself into what I was going to fly as, and when Ray went into the hollow, I observed myself. I looked down to see a pure white body, and I had golden stripes running down my back. A loud scream caused me to shoot my head forward again, and I saw Beck standing there, looking at me with fearful eyes. She seemed so small compared to me now.

"Give it a break Beck; I'm not going to eat you…" I said, while smirking. I looked past her at dad and said, "Ok, this is what is going to happen. You three will ride on my back, and I will carry Azure in my talons. I will be able to fly faster like that, so we will reach mine and Azure's home in just two days." I lowered myself on the branch, and said, "Ok, climb on now. Azure, I will need to fly underneath me for me to be able to carry you."

I felt three birds pile on my back, and while I was still lying down, Azure walked by, but swished her tail feathers across my beak, and gave me a wink. I smiled, and lightly held her tail feathers in my beak. When she tried to walk away, she couldn't move. She looked back at me, and I chuckled. _It's crazy; these feathers are like three feet long…_

I released her tail feathers as I rose up slightly, and spread my wings, which were massive. I waited until Azure took off, and I gently flew off, and felt three pairs of talons grip my back. With a few blasts of air from my huge wings, I was flying next to Azure. i looked over at Azure, "Ok Azure, when I'm gliding, I need you to fly against my stomach, and I will slowly wrap my talons around you. I will need to concentrate since they are sharp, so don't joke around. Ready?"

When she nodded, I flapped one more time before gliding in the air, and when I felt Azure's back pressing into my lower stomach, I looked down, and quickly, yet delicately, wrapped them around her, and held her close. When I raised my head, I said, "Brace yourselves, I'm about to go faster."

I flapped my wings, feeling the air currents churn below my powerful flaps. I started to pick up speed, and I heard someone say behind my head, "This is amazing…" I chuckled to myself, and when I felt I couldn't go any faster, I stopped flapping, and just glided… until I felt a nudge on my neck. I arched my neck to one side, and looked at my back. Dad looked at me and asked, "What about The Cliff?"

_DANG! No-one told Victor!_

"Well, go ahead and fly off, I will go tell him. Azure will lead the way until I get back." I looked down at Azure, and said, "I'm going to go talk to Victor, keep everyone flying towards home… are you ready?"

When she nodded her head, I released her, and she fell a short distance, and when she opened her wings, I saw her angle next to me. I felt everyone flying off my back, and when the last talon was off, I made a wide ark, and flew high into the sky. I looked down, and saw I was soon far above the four blue specks, and I angled down, and dove at a sound breaking speed. The extra weight made me go faster, and I was soon racing towards the clearing of Ray's old home. I started to brake in mid-air, and I was soon flying above trees, and nearing The Cliff.

I flared my wings, and I suddenly heard a loud popping noise, and I looked over, and I could see air pockets being formed by my wings. I grinned, but it quickly vanished when a tree swooped by my view. I landed on the ground and walked over to the hollow, and poked my head into the entrance, and laid down on my belly, and pushed my head in farther. I managed to look into the crowded room, and the birds that did see my head gasped, and backed away quickly, alerting anyone they bumped into, which soon was the whole club. I heard a yelling from the stage, and the music stopped playing, and I heard Victor saying, "Ok, what are you all looking at?"

When Victor saw my head, he yelled in surprise, and I said, "Looking good Vic… hey, can I talk to you outside?"

"H-How do y-you know my name? And no, I will not go outside."

*sigh* "Fine… anyways, it's me Wolf. How do you think I was able to beat a Harpy eagle? I can turn into different animals… oh, and just to let you know, everyone is flying down to Rio de Janeiro to live in the clearing I live in." I don't know if anyone else heard it, but I could have sworn I heard someone talking through the walls outside.

Victor looked at me with a bewildered face, and I asked, "Can you ask Mary to make me another dr-" I scrunched up my face, "_**OW!**_" I involuntarily changed myself into a Hyacinth macaw, and scooted towards Vic and rubbed my back. I looked towards the entrance, and I saw two small birds enter, and one of them was holding a golden feather.

"YOU LITTLE JERK! THAT **HURT**!" I yelled at the bird. I don't care if I scared them; they just plucked a feather from my back. I looked back at Victor with an angry face and asked, "So, do you want to stay here, or come with us to Rio? They have a club down there."

Victor shook his head, and said, "Nah… and just so you know, I didn't believe you at first when you said you were Wolf… well… I guess you better go," he lowered his voice, "Some of these girls are ravenous. And since Azure isn't around, they will flirt with you crazy, even if you were just a big bird…"

I nodded, and walked towards the entrance, and stopped when I was near the two small birds. I looked at the one holding my feather and said, "That was extremely rude by the way… try pulling one of your feathers next time…" and I stormed out of the club. When I was outside, I took in a deep breath and turned back into an Eagle, and with one powerful flap, I was racing towards the sky, and going higher every second. When I was high enough into the sky, I leveled out, and oriented myself south, before pulling a pull ninety degree dive, and slowly angled up. By the time I was above the tree line, I was going faster than I have ever done before. If I tried to tilt, I ended up making a huge turn. _I wonder how far they have gotten so far._

When I saw Rays old home passing by, I started to lose speed, and I was also starting to notice four blue specks far off into the distance. I sighed as I enjoyed the cool breeze blowing through my feathers, and the warm sun beating down on my back. I started to grow nearer and nearer to the blue forms, and I was also losing speed also, not that it mattered though.

I was now less than a hundred feet from Azure, and I saw how one of them seemed to be lagging behind the others. I flapped my wings a few times, before angling off to the side, and coming next to the bird, and noticed it was Beck, "Why are you back here?"

Beck didn't scream for once, which left us in silence so I could talk to her, despite her obnoxious flirting. She slowly turned her head until she was looking at me and sighed, she soon answered quietly, "Well, Azure has you. My mom has dad. Victor has his mate. I have no-one, so you can now see why I'm always flirting with you. It's not fair, everyone else has someone, and I'm left alone."

I saw the tears welling up in her eyes, but before she could start crying, I banked over to her and said, "I might be able to help with that later… but for now, just get on my back and relax." I waited until she flew onto my back, and was firmly in place before I soared underneath dad, who seemed to be struggling the most, I slowly flew up until I felt his talons on my back, and I know I had surprised him since his wings had hit mine. When Reilla saw me flying next to her, she saw the others were on my back, so she slowly flew above me before lowering herself also.

Flapping silently, I flew until I was blocking the sun from Azure, and when she looked up, she smiled up at me. I asked, "Are you ready?" I watched as Azure nodded, and flew upwards until she was against my lower stomach, and I carefully wrapped my talons around her. When I had her snuggly pressed up against me, and the others firmly holding onto my back, I picked up speed, and flew back towards my home, with most of my family…

**A.N.: So, what did you all think about it? I was planning on making all chapters 5k… but I guess ill just make them all 5k or more. This one is topping 6.5k words… for chapter 3. Hope you all liked it. Since it is a weekend day, I had managed to write this one fairly quick.**


	4. Back Home

**Chapter 4: Back Home**

**For the song only;**

**This chat is for Nico**

_**This chat is for Pedro**_

**This chat is for both together**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_*Yawn* Man, I am tired… at least the sun is coming up; I can see the clearing coming up now. _I had flown through the night, and I had insisted everyone else get some sleep while I flew on. The three on my back didn't have a problem, since my muscles were warm from being used, and in the sun; but I had to hold Azure closer to me, so that she would experience my warmth as well. I had fluffed my feathers up to allow her to sink into me, but I had lost warmth also, but only slightly. I might be tired, but when I looked on my back, I saw all three blue forms cuddled up near the center of my back. I looked down at my talons, and even Azure was still sleeping, even with a smile.

_Well… this stinks. I guess I will just have to circle the clearing until they wake up. _And I ended up doing just that. I was slowly gliding around the clearing I stayed at, and I was flapping every once in a while to stay up in the air, but it was becoming ever more tiresome, and difficult. I shut my eyes for a brief few seconds, and when I opened them, I saw I had lowered, and I passed by a hollow. I looked at it as I passed by, and saw two blue birds sleeping in a nest. _Ok, I need to sleep now…_

I looked down, and I opened my beak to say something, but I felt a stirring on my back, so I looked up and backwards. I saw dad was the first one to poke his head up, and I said, "Finally, someone is awake… would you mind waking those two up? I'm extremely tired…"

I gently rolled my talons around as I started to loop around the clearing again, and I looked forward so I didn't crash into a tree… again. When I felt some movement inside my talons, I glanced down, and stopped rolling my talons. Azure was looking up at me with a sleepy smile, and I asked, "Good morning sweetheart," I chuckled after I said this, and Azure blushed, "Sorry to wake you up so early, but could you show everyone else where our hollow is?" I yawned just as I finished. I looked down at Azure, and as she nodded, I asked, "Are you ready?"

When she had nodded, I let her go, and watched as she took flight. I lifted my head back up, and flapped again as I started to turn over the lake, and I heard Azure fly up next to me and say, "Ok dad, mom, Beck, I'm going to lead you to Wolf's and my hollow." I instantly felt relief as all three birds flew off of me, and after Azure. I wasn't even halfway across the lake when I turned around, and flew to a branch on a tree. I focused the last of my energy onto a Hyacinth, and nearly fell out of the tree when I had finished. I groaned on accident, and tried to fly off of the branch, but I ended up flying crooked, and I nearly crashed into the lake when I dropped down.

I felt a shoulder being placed under my crooked wing, and I looked over and say Azure flying while supporting me. All I managed to give her as thanks was a weak smile, and we slowly made our way across the lake, and to the hollow. My mind was clouded from drowsiness, and when I slipped off of Azure's shoulder, I nearly crashed into its surface, but I soon righted myself, if not with extreme difficulty. I angled myself upwards, and forced my wings to flap a few more times, and I stumbled into the hollow. I didn't bother even trying to go to the nest; I just planted myself on the wall, and immediately felt myself falling asleep.

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

_Good thing I flew out towards Wolf when I did… or he would've fallen straight into the lake. I wish he wasn't so tired, I want to go somewhere with him today._ I had walked into the hollow to find Wolf already snoring quietly against the wall. I looked towards our nest, and nobody was in it, _so why isn't he in it?_

When a shuffling noise caught my attention, I looked over and saw dad and mom appearing uncomfortable, and I asked, "What is wrong?"

They seemed to be too nervous to ask, but instead Beck asked, "What can we do? I heard there is a club around here." _Always with the straight forwardness…_

I glanced at Wolf before saying, "I will take you all their then. I believe the name of it is…hm… the Next Level."

Beck seemed to grow excited while mom and dad relaxed. I motioned outside with my wings, and I turned back to Wolf. I gently placed by wings on his chest, and leaned down and kissed his beak. When I pulled away slightly, he was smiling. I smiled as I leaned further forward until my beak was next to his head, whispering sweetly, so I couldn't disturb him further, I said, "I will be at the Next Level when you wake up."

When I finished, he grumbled something, but I couldn't make out what, so I smiled, and did my best to give him a hug. As I slowly pulled away, I swished my wingtip across his chest, and I turned around and flew out of the hollow, and towards the city, with my family quickly following. It wasn't going to be the same without Wolf, but he would hopefully be up soon…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_…I'm going to the club… hope he will be there soon… Is that that same hyacinth from before…?_

Shooting up from my sleep, I was now fully energized and alert. Something about that dream worried me, but I remember Azure saying she was going to the club, and that would be where she would be when I awoke. I quickly flew out of the hollow and towards the club, something was telling me I should be there right now. I was soon passing away from the sea of trees, and diving towards the street, aiming for the fruit market that was a few blocks away.

I twisted under a car as it drove by, and sped off to the side down the market, and towards some crates covered in a tarp. When I landed, I took a deep breath to calm my heart, and as I walked in, I was greeted by loud music playing. I walked in, and flew up to a crate no-one was using, and I started to look around; I saw masses of birds, along with Nico and Pedro performing on stage, and six blue dots near the dance floor, but around a wooden table. I sighed in relief, and I slowly glided down to the ground, and walked towards them. I went unnoticed by all of them until Blu looked over and smiled, and when Azure looked over as well, she all out beamed at me. I smiled back at them, and Azure slowly made her way over to me. I looked at Blu and Jewel and asked, "What did I miss?"

While I had asked that, two things had happened; first Azure had slid under my wing, and secondly, the music stopped. Just as Jewel was about to speak, I heard Nico shout over the crowd as a light shone on the two Spix macaws. "OKAY! This next song is dedicated to a VERY special pair of macaws! Let us know when the eggs are here, 'kay?"

When he finished, Pedro started banging on some makeshift drums, and Nico cooed, **"Party in the Ipanema baby!"**

I looked over at Blu and Jewel, and saw them smiling as they walked off to the dance floor, and I looked at Dad and Reilla, but they were talking. I looked for Beck, but she was talking to another Hyacinth macaw a few tables away, so I finally looked down at Azure, who was smiling up at me.

**I wanna party**

**I wanna samba**

**I wanna party**

**I wanna samba**

**I wanna party**

"What did they mean by eggs?" I asked Azure.

**And live my life **_**My life**_

**I wanna party **_**Partyyy**_

**And flyyyy-Y**

**Ima fly… fly just like a bird…**

_**But yous are a bird?**_

Azure wrapped her wings around me and said, "It means they will have children," she looked into my eyes and continued, "See, we aren't too young after all. Jewel and Blu are younger than us."

**Oh yea you're right, so let me fly just like a rocket then**

_**OK!**_

**Fly so high, I need to come down for oxygen,**

**HEY!**

**Cuase baby once I start it, aint no aint no stoppin then,**

**HEY!**

**Cuase I just wanna live my life and part-ay!**

**HEY!**

_*gulp* why Blu… WHY!_

**All I wanna do be free and rock my bod-ay!**

_**OK!**_

**And around the World, I wanna live my life,**

**IN RIO,**

**IN RIO REAL LYA!**

**I wanna party **_**Party**_

**I wanna samba **_**Party**_

**I wanna party **_**Party**_

**AND FLYYYY!**

"Umm…" I stuttered. Azure giggled, and lightly pecked me on the beak as my feathers ALL rose up, and I felt warmth spread all over my face.

_**I'm that samba masta, masta masta masta masta, masta**_

_**Who must samba getcha blasta blasta blast blasta**_

_**You dance fast, but I dance fasta fasta fasta fasta fasta,**_

_**You too slow, you need to catch up**_

**You can dance and dance**

**(Ohh's in the background)**

**I wanna party **_**Party**_

**I wanna samba **_**Party**_

**I wanna party **_**Party**_

**I wanna samba **_**Party**_

**I wanna party **_**Party**_

**And live my life **_**My lifffe.**_

**I wanna party **_**Party**_

**And flyyyy**

A cold breeze forced me to shiver, and I said, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that Azure…" _PLEASE BITE THE BAIT!_

**Oh oo oh ooo oo oo o,**

_**Ayraw(**_**love hawk noise)**

**HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY,**

_**Ayraw**_

**HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY,**

_**Ayraw**_

"That is exactly what Blu said, but look at them now." I looked over just as Jewel harmonized the song,

**Lya Lyya lya Lyaaaaaaaa,**

**LYA lya Lyya LYA lyaaa lyaa lya LYYYAAAAAAAA!**

She landed, and store into Blu's eyes.

**HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY,**

_**Ayraw!**_

"But…" A loud cheering drowned out anything else I had to say, and I was hugged tighter by Azure. I gazed over at dad and Reilla, and a lone tear slid down my face, and dad turned to see it fall from my face._ But I'm NOT ready…_

**(Ray's P.O.V.)**

Shock, misery, hopelessness, and sadness were written all over Wolf's face. I saw a tear slide down his face as he hugged Azure tighter. Reilla looked also, and I said, "Dear, if you will get Azure, I need to find out what is wrong with Wolf…"

I took off slowly towards the young couple, and when I was walking, I could read the emotions coming off of Wolf and Azure. Azure radiated happiness as she cuddled closer to Wolf, and her bliss was so great she didn't notice what Wolf was going through. Wolf was completely opposite of Azure, whatever happened had frightened him so bad, all his feathers were standing on end, and his eyes were slightly glazed over. When I had finally reached them, Reilla wrapped her wings around Azure, and slowly pulled the surprised figure away. Azure looked at her mother, Reilla said, "Come on dear, your father and Wolf must go talk; they will be back shortly."

I wrapped my wing around Wolf, and led him towards the tarps entrance. I had to maneuver him around many birds, since he was being unresponsive at the moment. When we had finally reached the entrance, I pulled Wolf after me outside and turned him until I was looking at him. His eyes were slowly becoming unglazed, and I asked, "Ok son, what is wrong… what happened? Your feathers are up everywhere, so you won't be able to lie to me."

He slowly turned his head to look at me, and as he gazed into my eyes, he slowly lowered his head and mumbled something. "What did you say Wolf?" he raised his head, but his shoulders slumped, and his wings hung limply on the ground, "Azure wants to become… my mate…"

_What, that isn't so bad. I'm surprised he doesn't want that. _"And why is that so bad Wolf?"

"I'm still a human at blood. I'm only a bird because I chose to be, and I found someone to love while I am a bird… but I'm not ready for that dad…" he opened his wings up and held them outwards by his side, "And I don't know how to refuse her without hurting her feelings; I'm between a rock and a hard place…"

_Hmm… I see. Well, I really am left speechless on this matter… I wond-_"And now that she has something to back up her argument, I can't really win… it's crazy to think that Blu and Jewel are really mates, when they are both younger than Azure and I…"

"Aren't they those two Spix macaws? I heard Blu say they were the last of their kind." When I finished, Wolf immediately perked up. He looked at me and asked, "Did you just say, 'last of their kind'?"

I nodded, and he smiled afterwards. He said, "Well… I guess I can refuse her without hurting her feelings. Thanks dad!"

I smiled, and started to walk back towards the tarp when I stopped and turned around with a frown, "So… you two aren't going to have chicks yet?"

He must have noticed what he said, because his face instantly grew miserable again, "uh… n… I don't know at the moment…" he sighed, and walked past me, and into the tarp. When he disappeared into the tarp, I couldn't help but feel bad. _One side doesn't want children, yet the larger side does… he really is in a tough spot…_

I followed into the tarp, and saw Wolf near the table, which now housed the two clubs best singers. Azure seemed happy that Wolf was walking towards them, and I saw Reilla waiting for me, since she was staring at me. I ambled up next to her, and she asked, "Did Wolf tell you what they talked about, Azure won't tell me."

Sighing softly, I turned my head and whispered next to Reilla's head, "She wants Wolf to become her mate… but Wolf doesn't want to say no. He's afraid it will hurt her heart if he does." I pulled away, and saw the serious look in my mates' eyes. we both looked over at the young couple, and saw Wolf was holding Azure in his wings with a frown, but Azure was smiling as she was resting her head on his neck and under his beak. It was a precious sight for me to see, if it wasn't for the fact of how and why I knew about Wolf being sad and miserably stuck. I looked back at my mate as she said, "Should we do something?"

I shook my head, and glanced over at the Spix macaws as they were talking to the clubs performers about something. I looked back at Wolf, and I saw him talking as his eyes were closed, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Suddenly, Azure lifted her beak up, and planted a kiss on Wolf…

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Why did I suggest this…? I had told dad that we were going to the beach. They knew the way back to our hollow, but Azure had asked them kindly to find and make their own hollows, or hollow. We were currently lying on the sand, and I was actually enjoying myself, even with Azure lying down on my wing. I slowly stretched my wing out that wasn't holding, and slowly lowered it, and traced random patterns along Azure's chest, neck, and parts of her facial feathers. When I heard her giggle, I managed to form a stressed smile, but I continued to make swirls and designs. When Azure cracked open an eye and looked at me, I slowly twirled my wing to her side, and tickled her lightly. She giggled before she slowly pushed my wing away, and she rolled over and laid her neck across my chest before she sighed.

"Azure?" I waited until she made a soft '_hmm_' noise, and asked, "Why do you want chicks so bad?"

When she raised her head, she said, "I want a family with you Wolf. I know we love each other, and if we were mates, no other female could try to claim you."

I nodded my head, and then stopped. _Why am I nodding! I'm practically agreeing to mate tonight now! ARGH… I wish I would've known about this conversation last night…_

While I was mentally arguing, I didn't notice Azure stand up and looking down at me with an adoring look. When I noticed the sun being blocked, I looked over, and became dazed; Azure was smiling down at me, and the sun was directly behind her head, so a dark blue halo surrounded her physic. I was completely mesmerized by the sheer scale of her beauty, and when she encompassed me with her wings, my heart nearly stopped. I sighed, and I hugged Azure back, but I quickly let go, and pushed myself up, and grabbed Azure's wing with mine, and pulled her into a hug were I was standing up._ Maybe crashing into that flagpole wasn't so bad…_

I pulled away, and I was about to say something when I felt something send chills up my spine; I turned my head to look at my back, and what I saw caused me to shoot my head forward and stare into Azure's eyes. I made a small whimpering noise, and Azure gave me a quizzical look. I opened my beak and said, "There is a spider on my back… please get it off…"

Azure looked over my shoulder, and quickly pulled away, she looked around, and I was looking at a large leaf, but it was near the end of the beach. "Azure… over there… hurry!" I felt the spider move up my back, and I shivered. I spoke loud enough that I hope the spider heard, "Please get off!"

I heard a sinister chuckling behind me, and I felt the spider move up my back some more as it said, "Your blood smells _delicious!_ Now why would I leave you alone with such sweet smelling blood?"

Shivering as he spoke, I gulped and said, "Because I asked you?"

The spider chuckled some more, and I shivered violently, "I don't think so… now should I bite here…" he tapped my back, "Or here?" he then tapped my neck.

"AHHH!" I yelled, I flew up and started to do barrel rolls and flips, hoping to dislodge the spider from my back. I felt its grip tighten on my feathers, and I did barrel rolls in every direction. "STOP MOVING SO I CAN DRINK YOUR BLOOD!"

"NEVER!" I yelled back as I did a steep spiraling dive, and pulled up upside down, yet the spider still held on, though I felt its grip loosen. I saw Azure flying towards me, but instead of a leaf, she had a wooden post. "Oh no…"

The spider crawled up onto my shoulder and was about to take a bite, but when he saw Azure flying at us fast, he yelled, "ABANDON BIRD, SPIDER ABANDON BIRD!" He jumped off me just as Azure swung the post with her eyes closed. I heard him yell, "BONZIE!" And I saw him spin a web into a sort if parachute.

_**THWACK!**_

_** "**_**OW!"**

** "**Oops…"

I fell down towards the sand, and I couldn't feel the entire side of my body Azure had hit me with, which thankfully missed my wing… barely. I was going down fast, and when I hit the sand, the spider had gently landed a few feet away. I heard him chuckle as he slowly walked towards me. I groaned and tried to move away, but a wave of pain shot through my body, and I just watched helplessly as he slowly moved forward. He was a few inches from my beak when I closed my eyes, and waited for him to reach me. Instead, I heard;

_**THWACK!**_

__**"OW!"**

"Yes…!"

I opened my eyes, and saw Azure standing in front of me with a proud and worried expression, The end of the post was mere centimeters from my beak, and four legs were spread out on each side as the spider died under the wood with a twitching leg.

Rolling over painfully, I said, "Come here Azure…"

When Azure was looking down at me with a worried gaze, I quickly wrapped my wing around the back of her head, and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. When I removed my wing, I dropped it weakly, and both Azure and I were gasping for air. Azure was staring down into my eyes, and I said, "Thank you Azure. Now, are there any humans around?"

She slowly broke her gaze from mine, and looked around. When she looked back down at me, her breathing had slew down greatly by now, and she said, "I don't see any nearby. Why?"

Lowering my wing, I showed her the side of my body, which instead of blue, resembled royal purple now. She gasped, and I said, "We are going to walk back to the sanctuary… that's why. I can't fly right now…"

I focused on a human, and when I was done, I rolled over, and pushed myself up, and gripped my side as I scooped Azure up. She giggled as I ran a finger down her back, and I started my slow… painful walk towards the sanctuary.

…

Pressing the small metal box near the new gate, I said, "This is Wolf, can somebody unlock the gate for me? I need to talk to Túlio…" I released the small button, and Azure smiled up at me sheepishly. I looked down at her with a serious face and said, "You know what you did Azure…" she lowered her head in shame, "You kept that spider from biting me… and that is what counts." She raised her head, and smiled at me as we heard the gate click, and I walked in and closed it again, and heard it relock itself.

Túlio walked out to greet us, and he asked, "So what can I do for you today?"

I pulled my shirt up with the hand I was holding to my side, revealing a large and nasty purple bruise. He flinched at the sight and I said, "I got hurt as a bird, and I was going to ask you to wrap me up when I turn into a bird again."

"Certainty… may I ask how it happened?"

I was about to answer when Azure squawked, and shook her head to the side. I looked back at Túlio, and he seemed disappointed before saying, "Alright, well right this way."

When he turned around, I walked after him, and I ran a hand across Azure's wings, and I felt her shiver. I looked down at her, and I saw how her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. I smiled, and I brought my nails to the top of her neck, and slowly ran them down her neck, and I swirled them as I ran them down her back. She started to make a cooing noise again, and Túlio looked back at us, and I showed him what I did. When I repeated the action, he smiled, and turned back forward. Azure was so relaxed, when I did it again; she completely fell down in my arm. I smiled, and I tried it one more time, but Azure rolled over, and grabbed my fingers with her talons and smiled up at me as her eyes were closed. I smirked, and used my other hand to lightly do it above her tail feathers, and she shivered again. I laughed, and she opened her eyes and glared at me playfully. When she let go of my fingers, I helped her roll back over, and we entered the treatment room; and Azure was still cooing, so many of the birds turned their heads toward us, but Azure was the one to blush.

I followed Túlio past a few cages, but I stopped and backed up. I crouched down, and peered into the cage of a scarlet macaw that had a scowl across his face, "Hey… Mr. grumpy! What you still doing in a cage?"

The scarlet macaw glared at me, and turned his back to me, and Túlio walked back over and said, "He still isn't fit to leave the sanctuary. This one's attitude is horrible, so we can't let him go yet."

Glancing back at him, I looked at Azure and said, "Get on my shoulder." I reached over and unlatched his cage, but when Túlio grabbed my hand, he said, "Don't, he also has a temperate to bite anyone. He even bit that bird over there."

I glanced over and saw a blue and gold macaw eyeing Azure. I pointed at him and said, "Hey, look somewhere else!" the bird was surprised, and when his feathers slowly rose, I turned back to Túlio, who had a surprised face, and said, "No wonder why, that one has no manners. Now I am going to take him out, let me talk with him."

I reached into the cage and gently wrapped my hand around his body, and pulled him out. "OW!" I yelped as he bit down on my finger. I pulled him out, and used my other hand to grab his wing, and pinch hard enough that he groaned. "I will let go when you let go. Deal?"

Mr. Grumpy slowly removed his beak, and I said, "You may not remember me, but I'm the one that was in here that one night. Now, I can help you get out of here, only if your attitude changes." I walked past Túlio and leaned my open shoulder against a wall and asked, "So… why are you always mad when I see you?"

"You try living in a small cage for a few weeks." I looked back over, and realized how truly small that cage was, but when Azure said, "He is staring at me again Wolf." I looked past the cage, and noticed that same Blue and gold macaw checking out Azure.

"Túlio! Please do something with that bird, or I'M going to bite him next!" This caused a few birds around the room to laugh, or grin, while the bird I was holding started to laugh, and the other macaw looked away… again. I looked down and asked Azure, "How handsome does this bird look Azure? Please answer honestly."

I raised Mr. Grumpy up, and he looked away as Azure looked at him closely while she blushed. She answered quietly, "I don't know… cute?" I chuckled at Azure's nervousness, and I asked, "So… only cute? I wonder if Fay likes _'cute'_ males. What do you think Azure?" the scarlet face me with a curious gaze, and Azure giggled before saying, "Fay would like him… if he is nice."

"Mr. Grumpy, when we get out of here, do you want to meet one of my friends? She is also a scarlet, just like you. But you will need to be nice." He grew embarrassed again and looked away. I added, "That is, if you would prefer to keep living in that cage over there."

He looked at me, and nodded. I looked back at Túlio and said, "Alright, let's go get this over with…"

**(Fay's P.O.V.)**

_When will I find a guy that's right for me? I swear, all these males are bent on how someone looks… *sigh* Just if I could find a bird like Wolf… or if he knew of someone… Azure sure is lucky…_ I landed in my hollow, and I sighed again as I grabbed some leaves from my hollow floor, and threw them out, and I noticed three birds flying across the lake. I saw a scarlet macaw, a blue slender macaw, and the last one was blue and white. _Weird looking bird…_

I shrugged my shoulders, and walked back into my hollow, and grabbed a few pieces of fruit to eat. I heard three pairs of talons land on a branch near my tree, and I heard what sounded like Wolf call in, "Fay, may we come in?"

I swallowed the fruit I was eating, and called out, "If it is who I believe it is, of course you can!" I grabbed another berry, and started to chew it. Wolf flew into the hollow, with his entire midsection wrapped in a white cloth, and Azure landed next to him. I smiled and looked down as I shook my head, and started to swallow when I heard a third bird land into the hollow and I looked up. I started choking as I gazed at the bird in front of me.

I looked down, and I heard someone rush over and rub my back before hitting it gently, yet firmly. The berry finally went down, and I gasped as I took in shuddery breaths. I slowly raised my head, and when I was looking into the deep silver eyes of the Scarlet macaw, I felt my face flush with warmth, "Thank you…"

The male scarlet macaw looked equally as embarrassed, "Your welcome… My name is Marco"

Wolf called over, "Hey Fay… I know it's all of a sudden, but would you mind going to the Next level with him and us? We were going to take him, but he doesn't have anybody to dance with…"

_Me… dance with this bird… Thank you Wolf! _I swallowed, and as I slowly stepped back, I said, "Sure thing Wolf… when do we leave?"

"Right now."

**(Marco's P.O.V.)**

_He didn't say we would be going to a club! Aye Corumba! I guess I will learn to dance with Fay…_

"OW!" me and Fay stopped flying and looked back at Wolf. He flinched, and Azure looked at him as well. When they flew up to us, Wolf said, "Sorry Fay, but Azure and I are going to head home… my side is starting to hurt again. But please, go to the club on our behalf. I believe Nico and Pedro will be singing tonight."

I felt like Fay was staring at me, but when I glanced over, the feeling was gone, and she said, "Well… alright then. I hope you get better!"

"Thanks Fay… have fun." Fay smiled, and started to fly away, but Wolf smirked at me, and gave me a wink and whispered, "All part of the act…"

When he turned around and flew away with Azure, I felt someone grab my wing, and pull in the other direction. I looked and say Fay holding my wing, and I blushed madly… _good thing scarlet macaws are already red…_

I started to fly away with Fay, and I could see an ally with multiple wooden stands everywhere, but I also noticed a tarp that seemed to be glowing. I followed Fay closer to it, and when we landed, I could hear beating drums and singing coming from within it. I looked over at Fay, who was smiling at me, and she grabbed my wing as she started to drag me towards the tarp. My blush may not be noticeable, but I know my feathers had to be rising up.

"Relax Marco; we are just going to dance…" I smiled at Fay… _uh-oh… she knows I'm blushing!_ _Don't mess this up! You're a young male, you can handle this!_

We passed the entrance, and inside was a mass of birds dancing along to the music. I smiled as I saw Scarlet macaws flying around the top, Blue and gold macaws and sparrows on crates, plenty of other species were enjoying themselves also, I even saw a spoonbill dancing, though how he got in here, I don't know. A pair of blue birds were dancing in the center of the dance floor, perfectly in sync with each other.

I looked over at Fay, who was watching them just as well. I was just standing there, admiring her; the lights made her seem like an angel in the room. I had a dazed smile on, and I didn't notice Fay smirking at me as she nudged me. When I came out of my stupor, she asked, "What are you staring at?"

I looked back at her, and became dazed again and accidently said, "An angel…" her eyes sparkled, and she smiled a true heartfelt smile. When I realized what I said, I flinched. _Stupid! You just met her! No female likes a creepy guy, even if he answers honestly!_

_ Oh my… _Fay was slowly leaning forward with her eyes closed, so I did the same. _Don't mess up, don't mess up, DON'T MESS UP! _Neither Fay nor I knew a dancer was nearby, so when the dancer slipped over his own talons, he pushed Fay forward, and I was suddenly under her. As she was still kissing me, we were both to stunned to do anything, but when wolf whistles and cat calls filled the club, we both quickly pulled away from each other, and NOW we were noticeably blushing.

_I didn't mess up… phew!_ I grabbed Fay's wing with mine, and asked, "Are you ready to dance?"

Fay smiled back at me, and she said, "I've been ready…"

** A.N.: What did you all think? I had plenty of laughs making this chapter, so I hope you did to! Remember to review, these are long chapters your reading. It takes me hours to write and edit, while all you (the reviewer) has to do is type a short (Or ill accept extremely long) reviews… you know what to do ; ]**


	5. Delaying

**Chapter 5: Delaying**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_HAHAHA… I can't believe that actually worked out! Not only did I get him out of the sanctuary and hooked up with Fay, but I also managed to get them to go dance… STILL! I am one bad matchmaker… *sigh*_ Azure was flying next to me, and I was still smiling at what I had just done. I looked over at her, and I saw her staring at me with a sort of predatory hunger mixed with a dreamy expression. I felt myself gulp as I stared into her bright green eyes. _Heh… just one more thing to solve tonight. *mentally groans* I think I know what to do…_

I looked back forward, and I could've sworn we had been further from home. When Azure zoomed past me, I grew panicky, but calmed down when I remembered my plan. I sped up and caught up with Azure with renewed confidence. After Azure had landed in the hollow, I flared my wings, but drew some pain from my bruise. As I extended my talons and gripped the end of my hollow, I saw some wings shoot out and wrap themselves around me. Next thing I know, Azure was passionately kissing me while she was holding me. _Ok… I'm going to hate myself, but plan A, step one…_

When I felt something hit my back, I noticed Azure had walked us towards the nest. I grew panicked, but I quickly groaned painfully, and cringed… both from fear of becoming a mate, and Azure tightened her wings around my hurt side. _Yes… and ow…_

Azure quickly pulled away and looked at me with apologetic eyes. I cringed one more time, and when I slowly straightened back up, I stretched my wings forward, but realized my mistake… I was holding them out to Azure. She smiled as she walked up to me, and gently pushed me into the nest. _OH GAWD! …step 2._

As soon as she stepped on the nest ledge I left my wing on, I stealthily pulled it so she fell into my side instead of… somewhere else. "OW!" _Oh wow… that hurt SO bad…_

_ Time to end this… please don't mess up self. _I groaned as Azure got off and moved away slightly, and I looked over her with tear filled eyes. That last hit had hurt worse than I had thought it was going to, I opened my beak, and asked, "Can we just wait for another night Azure?"

When she hesitated, I knew what it was missing, "Please sweetheart…" When she appeared to cave in, I mentally cheered, and groaned. She seemed sad, but I didn't know what else I was supposed to do besides mate with her… which I was trying to avoid. When she nodded for a visual conformation, I slowly stood up, and pulled her into a passion filled kiss myself, and stayed that way for a good amount of time. When I pulled away, I moved my neck down to her neck, and started to preen her neck gently. "Thank you Azure. Just rest easy and sweet dreams."

When I heard Azure cooing, but shift to snoring, I slowly stopped, and slowly wrapped my wings around her. _Dodged a bullet there… well, I guess I can finally get some sleep…_

* * *

When I rose to the sun shining with a dazzling sparkling into my hollow, I picked my wings up, and stretched. I winced as I felt the throb of pain emitting from my side. I looked over, and saw Azure still sleeping peacefully, with her feathers all neatly straightened. I sighed, and looked at myself and did a double take; my feathers were in every direction, and when I looked over, my back and tail feathers were a mess also. I sighed, and I carefully stepped out of the nest so I could go bathe while Azure slept. _My oh my… I see what those girls meant by my tail feathers being well kept… now I look like I haven't bathed in days… which I guess I haven't…_

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

_"Wolf! Look at them playing. They are so sweet!" I was looking at our three adorable chicks. They were so small, yet when Wolf had come back with three blackberries, they had managed to tackle him to the hollow floor in a hug. "Should we take them to play with Blu and Jewels chicks dear?" I glanced over at Wolf, who always seemed to be hurt in some way. He was currently taking out a clump of dirt from his feathers; we had just come from Rafael's home._

_ "They aren't as sweet as you! I'm also sure Jewel and Blu wouldn't mind." I smiled and blushed at his compliment. The Spix macaw chicks weren't as big as our chicks were, but they were still older. I finally had the perfect family, and the perfect mate. When I remembered that one special night, I smiled even more, and slowly walked over to Wolf, who was sitting in the dirt, watching me, approach curiously. When I was standing above him, I leaned over, and gave him a kiss._

_ "You know… I just remembered that… _special…_ night we had…" I whispered so only Wolf heard me. He gave me a quizzical look before he asked, "What special night? Was I there?"_

_ I giggled, and slowly kissed him. I leisurely pulled away and said, "You know, when we became… mates." He continued to give me that blank stare, and it was starting to annoy me. I was about to say something when I heard a sound like flapping, and a gust of air hit me, yet when I looked around, no one else was nearby, and the trees weren't swaying side to side from any wind. I looked back at Wolf when I felt him slowly sliding his wings along my sides, and towards my back._

_ "Don't you remember… we haven't become mates yet? We don't even have any chicks yet…" I stared at him in shock, and was tempted to slap his beak for uttering such lies. The silence caused me to hold back the urge, and I turned around, and I didn't see any baby Hyacinth chicks. I shot my head back at Wolf, and he continued, "I love you with all my heart Azure, don't doubt that. I'm just not ready to have chicks yet. I would _love _to be your mate, but I'm not ready yet. Just let me prepare myself… I'm only human after all." He pecked me lightly on the beak, and a rush of memories came back; we hadn't mated, I had hurt him before we had reached that stage. I felt like everything was speeding around us, yet everything was moving impossibly slow except for me and Wolf. I gazed into his eyes and I felt blackness slowly starting to creep around our world._

_ As I gazed into his eyes, I saw a faint glimmer of… something… when I opened my beak, my voice sounded far away, yet so beautifully clear, "When will we become mates Wolf? Please… tell me when!"_

_ He looked back into my eyes, and as he started to rub my stomach and back, he said, "In due time Azure… you just have to crush my will to resist. Use those hints and suggestions mom has given you…" the world had gone so dark, I could barely see Wolf in front of me, and I was enjoying the soothing of him rubbing my stomach. I lost all touch and feeling soon however, and the world became dark, pitch black, featureless. I called in a fearful and worried voice, "Wolf!"_

_ His voice seemed to echo all around me, it sounded far away, yet clearer than anything I have ever heard; almost pure. He was saying over and over again, with his voice growing smaller every time, until it was no more, and I slowly woke up._

When I lifted my head up, I noticed how it was sunny out, and I was back in my nest with… where's Wolf? I looked over to my side, and looked around myself, and didn't see him. I was about to call out, but he flew into the hollow, and landed a small distance away. He smiled as he looked at me, and he pushed a leaf towards me, and he bit the top of it. An assorted amount of fruits and nuts was laid out in the leaf. When I looked back up at him, I felt like my heart was suddenly trapped in my throat; Wolf seemed so sparkly and handsome today. His feathers radiated the sun's rays, and he seemed to walk with a grace I never noticed before. My dream came back to me suddenly, and I remembered the last words Wolf had spoken in my dreams, '_remember… crush my will, to end my resistance!'_

Swallowing hard, I walked up to Wolf, who was now missing his bandages, and I smiled up at him, and said delicately, "Thanks for breakfast Wolf…" I gave him a small smile as I brushed passed him, and rubbed my tail feathers against his chest as I turned and walked away. I glanced back, and saw Wolf was staring at me with a dazed look, and I couldn't hold back the giggle that tickled me. He looked away, and blushed, but he reached into the food without looking, and pulled out a small nut.

He slowly lifted it to his beak, and started to eat it, all the while, I couldn't help but keep looking at him. He looked so handsome, it hurt to keep looking, but I couldn't look away. I reached into the food without looking also, and when I took a bite of the squishy fruit, my eyes widened; Blackberry. I swallowed it, and looked down, and noticed a small blue fruit, but it resembled a blackberry also. I picked it up, and slowly took a bite from it. My eyes widened, and I slowly chewed it. It wasn't sour like a blackberry, yet it was sweet… like a passion fruit. I looked over, and I didn't see Wolf. I looked around, but I didn't see him until I look another bite from this sweet fruit. I felt something running around my tail feathers, before slowly moved up and outwards. When I felt two pairs of wings slid through my feathers and wrap around my stomach, I couldn't help but sigh, and lean back. I twisted my head around, and planted a kiss on the tip of Wolf's beak. He chuckled, and lifted me up and carried me somewhere, before he gently set me down. I looked down, and noticed a small pile of large fruits near the center of the leaf, and when I reached over and grabbed one, I smiled, and noticed it was a Star fruit. I looked over at Wolf, who was standing by my side; he smiled at me as I took a bite. I heard someone land near the entrance, and Wolf went to see who it was.

"OOF!" Wolf slammed into the floor, with something red covering him…

**(Fay's P.O.V.)**

Last night had been amazing for me, fun, and… amazing. Marco was somebody I had never met in the jungle through my entire time of searching for that someone. Wolf just comes out of nowhere, and finds me this perfect guy, and I got to have the time of my life last night. I landed on a branch near Wolf's hollow, and waited until I was calm enough to act civilized. When Wolf suddenly appeared, I lost all attempts, and took off and slammed into him giving him a hug that knocked him over with, "OOF!"

I squeezed him even tighter, and repeated, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THAANNNKK YOUU!"

He gasped, and groaned, and I jumped away from him when I remembered he was hurt. He rolled over slightly, and looked up at me and said, "Uh… you're welcome for what?" I giggled, and couldn't help but pick him up with unknown strength and hugged his head. I didn't release him until I heard a feminine growl, and I quickly shot my wings open, and Wolf fell away from me, and landed on his back with another groan. When he fell over, Azure appeared from behind him, and I felt my facial feathers rise.

"Oh… yea. Sorry about that Azure. I'm just so excited! I asked Marco last night, and he agreed to be my mate! HEHEHE! And it's all because of Wolf!" I was about to lunge for him and attack him with more hugs, but when I saw the warning glare from Azure, I suppressed the urge. She walked over to Wolf, and slowly picked him up, and dusted off his back. Azure's face suddenly brightened up, and she said, "OH! Where is Marco right now Fay?"

"He is still sleeping in my hollow, we were at the Next Level all night!" I couldn't hold my excitement in. Azure seemed to brighten up even more, and said, "Wolf, please go talk to Marco. I want to ask Fay some questions."

My curiosity was peeked at this, and as Wolf walked buy, he barely whispered, "Please don't…"_ What? What does he mean 'please don't'?_ I was left to wonder as he flew out of the hollow, and Azure said, "Ok… I'm going to need your help Fay…"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_ I already know what she is going to ask her… Why Fay… why did you tell her that?_ I was soon flying into Fay's hollow, and saw a red form stretching as I landed near him. I gazed into his happy expression with my sad expression. He perked up when he saw my mood and asked, "What is wrong pal?"

Sighing, I sat down and leaned into the bark wall and said, "Azure wants to become mates… and now everyone is becoming, or soon to become… mates…"

When I looked back over at Marco, he seemed genuinely surprised. He opened his beak and said, "No offense Wolf, but Azure is beautiful… and you don't want to become her mate? That's like a slap in the face to a female if she asks you." I flinched at his statement, and the guilt set in, yet he said more, "If I were you Wolf, I would stop resisting, and… oh yea… you're a human. That is tough Wolf…"

"No kidding…" I mumbled back.

I glanced back at Marco, and saw the serious, yet thoughtful face he had on, and he said, "Do you love her?"

"Huh?"

He looked at me even sterner and asked slower, "Do you love Azure?"

"Of course!"

Marco nodded his head, and seemed to be fighting himself. He suddenly looked at me, and said, "I have often learned that women are often correct, and will most likely know when something is right more than a guy will. So… my advice… I'm sorry Wolf, but stop resisting. Ask any other guy you want… you will get the same answer from them."

_*Sigh* so there is no possible way out of this. And now Azure has more backup than I do… I have a bad feeling about tonight. Arg! I guess I will follow Marco's suggestion, even though I would much prefer not to. WAIT! THE CLUB! I can dance with her until she can barely fly! Perfect!_

When Marco yawned, I said, "Do you want to go to my place? The girls are both over there." As he nodded, I slowly took flight, and glanced back and saw Marco following me. I waited until he was flying next to me, and I couldn't help but release a burst of laughter. When Marco looked at me, I said, "Do you and Fay want to go to the club again… tonight?"

Marco studied my face, and as I laughed again, he said, "You're planning something… I just know it." When he said that, I couldn't help but mock innocence and ask, "What, how would you suspect a thing?" And I laughed again.

"Wolf… just stop already… resisting will not only be futile, but you will be hurting Azure in the process. Do you understand that?" I sighed, and shook my head before I met his gaze again.

"Who said anything about me fighting the inevitable? I'm just going to keep her happy, and IF she has the energy, then I won't resist… *sigh* even if I want to…" when I finished, Marco just store at me before he shook his head and chuckled.

We looked forward, and we were just a few branches from our hollow. I could hear Azure and Fay talking, but I decided I would fly write on in and give Azure a surprise hug.

When I flew in, Azure asked, "So… Wolf would instantly respond to that?"

"What!" I was so focused on the question, I forgot to stop, and flew into the wall behind Azure, and I groaned. I heard a pair of talons click on the wood, and the last thing I heard before I passed out was Marco saying, "Damn Wolf!"

* * *

Whispering… that's what I woke up to. Whoever was speaking was trying to stay quiet, but I could hear them just perfectly. "He wanted to go to the club tonight and dance with you."

"We already _had_ something planned for tonight though. Are you sure you didn't misunderstand him?"

The first voice chuckled silently and said, "I'm pretty sure… and he also…" I couldn't make out the rest of what was said, but I was too busy opening my eyes. I looked over to where the voices were coming from, and saw Azure standing nearby, with someone else that was red in front of her. I could only make out a red wing, the legs, and a few tail feathers. When Azure gasped, she spun around, and looked me in the eyes, and smiled.

I chuckled nervously, and said, "Uh… hi."

She walked over to me, and helped me up as I glared at Marco. _He told her something… I just know it! _"So… ready to go to the club?"

While I looked around the hollow, I saw Fay and Marco nodding, but they both stared at something next to me. When I looked at Azure, she shook her head. As I gave her a questioning look, she said, "I need to go take a bath first."

"Alright… well… we will be here." I said. Azure pecked me on the beak before she took off and flew to our secluded stream. I looked back at my company, and saw there was still some food left, and I asked, "Well, you guys hungry?"

…

**(Blu's P.O.V.)**

While I was looking outside, I sighed, and observed everything that was happening outside. I could see the neighbors flying around with either their families, or by themselves, depending if they had a partner or not. I noticed Wolf was flying back towards his hollow with a scarlet macaw flying with him. When I studied the scarlet macaw, I remembered the previous night.

**FLASHBACK**

_** Wolf whistles and cat calls filled the club in the middle of the song, which greatly confused Jewel and I. when we looked to the back of a club; we noticed a pair of Scarlet macaws making out on the ground. I noticed another bird on the floor that was getting up, and it looked at the Scarlets with a look of guilt, astonishment, and awe. I slowly connected the dots, and figured, or more of estimated that the bird had bumped into them.**_

_** The two birds quickly got up, and they seemed to talk before walking towards the dance floor. The rest of night was filled with dancing, samba, and a continuous stream of music that never seemed to end. It had been magical, but tiresome; I was supporting Jewel as we flew home, and even that was hard, since I was still a novice in flying…**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"OOHH!" I flinched back, and I couldn't help but close my eyes from the sight I had just witnessed; Wolf crashed into the wall of his hollow. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw two Scarlet macaws, along with who must have been Azure standing over the limp form of Wolf. I heard a noise somewhere behind me, and the angelic voice of Jewel asked, "What is it Blu?"

I reluctantly looked away, and turned towards my angel, and said, "Wolf just crashed again…"

Jewel giggled, but quickly replaced it with a serious expression before she asked, "Does it look like he needs any help?" I briefly glanced towards Wolfs hollow, and looked back at Jewel.

"I don't think so, he has three birds standing over him, and so he should have plenty of help."

When I finished, I slowly ambled over to Jewel and sat down outside the nest, and asked quietly, "How long until you think the eggs will come?"

Jewel looked down at her stomach, and said, "I don't really know Blu… a week… two weeks… I don't know."

When I sighed, I looked up into those dazzling aquamarine sapphires as they stared into mine. I chuckled, and as I stood up, I said, "You have beautiful eyes Jewel!" I leaned forward, and when I felt my beak connect with Jewels, I sighed in contentment. I pulled away and looked into the dazed look Jewel was giving me, and I chuckled as I asked, "Do you want to go to the beach today?"

Jewel shook her head out of her daze, and I admired her feathers as they tremored on the back of her head. She smiled and nodded, and slowly stood up as I grabbed her wing with mine. When I gave her a hug, I blushed and asked, "How did I ever get so lucky to receive an angel like you? You are perfect!"

When I pulled away, Jewel was blushing also, "Stop it… you're making me blush. And we almost died together, remember?"

I chuckled when Jewel didn't seem to get it, and I said, "That was a riothetical question Jewel. Of course I remember how I got with you, remember, we are 'chained-together-birds'."

She smiled at me, and as we walked towards the entrance, I could faintly make out two blue birds now standing up in Wolf's hollow, but I was too busy preparing to fly with Jewel. I let go of jewels wing, and as I flapped my wings, I heard Jewel dong the same. As we rose into the air, we slowly started to glide towards the beach, and over the sea of green trees…

**(Ray's P.O.V.)**

"Well, let's get going then. You know how Wolf likes to do stuff fast!" I shouted into the hollow, and I heard some mumbling and shuffling from inside. I wanted to go meet Azure and see if I was going to be a grandfather or not, I also wanted to see how Wolf was doing, but for different reasons. For once, my patience was starting to wear thinly.

When two bolts of blue shot past me, surprise held me down until I heard Beck yell back, "Coming dad!" I bolted off after my mate and daughter slowly, but fast enough to catch up. By the time I was finally flying next to them, we were flying over the lake. I looked back towards the tree line, and saw Azure flying away from the clearing fast. "Beck! Follow your sister, she went that way."

Beck looked over and asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but she was flying extremely fast…" I replied. When Beck took off after Azure, Reilla said, "I'm going to go with her dear…" and before I could argue, she was flying away with Beck. I shook my head as I continued on my flight path, and I saw two Scarlet macaws in Wolf's hollow.

As gently as I could muster, I landed on the lip of the hollow, and was looking at the scene in front of me; the two Scarlet macaws' backs were turned at me, and Wolf was holding up one of his wings and looking at his side, which had a nasty discoloration to it. "Yeah, so I got this when Azure hit me… boy did that hurt!" I mentally gasped, and couldn't imagine my little Azure doing such a thing. Before I could say something, Wolf added, "She at least managed to hit the spider on the second swing… and I'm glad to. Her aim was just a few centimeters from my beak, and that would have hurt even more."

_What did I miss? *Sigh* Guess I can find out right now anyways…_ "What was that son? I didn't hear all of it." The two Scarlet macaws jumped, and turned to see me standing slightly between them, and Wolf shot his head up as well, but smiled when recognition crossed his features.

"Well to sum it up, Azure kept me from getting bit by a spider… but I may have been hurt in the process…" when he finished, he stiffened, and seemed to stare past us. We all turned to look behind us…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

After everyone else turned around, they saw what had caused my reaction. I felt my jaw drop as Azure landed in the hollow, and shyly looked away from me as I admired her exquisite physique. The way her plumage was set out, and mixed with her natural glamour, she seemed to carry a mysterious aura around her, which seemed to only affect me.

She slowly turned her head until she was barely looking at me, but I caught her gaze. I couldn't do anything but stand there with a shocked face, yet all the while admiring her beauty. I snapped my beak shut and swallowed, and opened my beak a few times to try and utter anything, yet I was left completely speechless. Everyone watched as Azure slowly, yet deliberately walked up to me, and stopped while we gazed into each other's eyes.

I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience, and I saw two Hyacinth macaws looking deeply, yet passionately at each other, oblivious to the five birds watching them silently. I was both watching, and experiencing this romantic gaze. The taller, darker blue bird swallowed another time before slowly opening its beak, and saying quietly, but loud enough so everyone in the hollow heard, "If I'm going to be mates as a bird… I'm glad it will be with you Azure…"

The lighter, yet slimmer macaw stepped back, yet smiled widely, and grabbed the larger bird into a hug. The tightness took me back to my body, and I wrapped my wings around Azure as I complemented what just happened and occurred. _That was interesting, and scary… I didn't want that sentence to come out! I was thinking it, yet it still came out and… uh oh…_

When Azure pulled away, I smiled myself before asking, "Ready to go to the club? Or do you just want to go to the beach for today and relax? We can always do other things to since I can be a human also…"

Azure seemed to be thinking about it, and when she looked up at me, she smiled and said, "I want to take you somewhere!" I chuckled, and I followed her toward the entrance. When I passed by Marco, I said, "Sorry dude, I'm not sure if we will be seeing you at the club later. Oh and Marco," I waited until he '_hm'ed'_ and I finished with a wink, "Have fun tonight." I laughed as both Fay and Marco's feathers rose up.

When I passed by dad, I asked, "So dad, what did you want to talk about?"

He shrugged and said, "Just to talk, but I can see your busy. Have fun you two!" he turned towards Beck and said, "Well, now we can go meet your… _friend_."

I faced the entrance, and saw Azure had taken flight already. I gave a quick chase, and I was soon flying next to Azure, who was looking just as gorgeous, if not mysterious as we flew. I flew over, and nudged my shoulder into wing, and when she looked over, I asked, "So where are we going…" I swooped down and snatched a flower from the forest floor, and flew back up and continued, "… and what are we going to do?"  
She gave me a curious gaze and looked towards where my talons were hidden, and said, "It's a surprise, and what's that?"

"It should be a surprise… but…" I flew at Azure, who was stunned and remained flying forward. I shifted until was flying upside down under Azure, and I grabbed her talon, and slid my other one through her open one. When I used my talon to close hers, I preened her neck feathers briefly before diving and turning upright. When I rose next to her, Azure was staring at me, and I her. I chuckled and said, "In case you haven't noticed, I put something in your talon… you should look and see what it is."

_I'm surprisingly not worried about what might happen tonight. It's like that experience I had earlier changed me somehow…_ I felt someone interlock talons with mine, and wrap their wings around my body, and I felt a beak being pressed into mine as I kept flapping my wings. I haven't felt a more tempestuous kiss from Azure before, and we were… well I was flying to. So it seemed all that more risky, yet all that more romantic. When she slowly pulled away, I gazed into her eyes, and was starting to breath extremely hard. I was just included in an extremely romantic kiss, yet I was also carrying her, and flapping at the same time to maintain flight. My body was starting to stress itself over the exertion I was putting it through, and I whispered, "Not that I don't enjoy this, but I'm starting to struggle Azure…"

She let go of me, but she quickly flew up until she was just barely touching me, and she said, "Right this way Wolf, we are almost there."

I followed after her, but not before I friskily and carefully flew over her, and wrapped a talon around all of her tail feathers. She couldn't turn any direction she wanted because I was holding her movement forward. I chuckled when she looked back, and saw me flying above her, holding her tail. I let go, and she instantly veering off towards a side, and I panicked and rushed after her, yet I saw where she was leading me.

The secluded area was completely covered in thick vines, and in the center was a waterfall I guessed was minimally thirty feet high. Right below it, yet on a small island in the creek was a small, yet decent sized tree that had a lone hollow. When Azure flew, and landed in the hollow, I cautiously followed her into it, and sighed when I didn't see any previous forms of habitation. When I looked back forward, I saw Azure looking at me with a sparkle in her eye, but with something else hidden under it. When she smiled, it had a hint of slyness in it laced with… something. She slowly circled around me until she was blocking the entrance, and she said, "Wolf, Marco told me why you wanted to go to the club… and I don't really approve." She slowly walked up towards me, and I responded by slowly walking backwards, entirely focused on the bird I loved… in front of me. "I believe it is time Wolf…"

_DAMN YOU MARCO! Why am I not alarmed that she wants to become mates though… its like I'm surrendering without a fight… uh-oh!_ I couldn't move back anymore, since my back was pressing up against the wall. I chuckled nervously as Azure gently pressed her chest against mine, and arched her head until she was able to plant a tender kiss on my beak. Azure attempted to soothe me by saying, "Its ok Wolf… at least we will finally be able to finally have a family of our own… with our own chicks…"

I was barely paying attention to her soothing as my mind was battling itself, while my body was subject to Azure while my inner turmoil continued to rage. One side, a smaller side, yet still large didn't want to become mates yet, but the warmer, and larger side wanted to desperately cross that boundary that would make Azure and I more than we currently were. I sighed quietly as the warmer side eventually won, and when I looked into Azure's eyes, I slowly nodded my head, and said, "Okay Azure… you win…"

**(Ray's P.O.V.)**

_I don't know why, but I suddenly feel older… like something of great importance is happening or about to happen that will affect me also. Just if I knew what, I feel old enough already…_

I sighed, and continued to listen to the conversation my daughter was having with this male Hyacinth macaw she had met at the club. _I wonder what Azure and Wolf are up to… this is tiresome to listen to…_

** A.N.: how was this chapter? Just in case you noticed all those big words, I have this small thesaurus right next to me… and that helps XD. Anyways, 50% of this chapter was completed while I fought sleep… so please let me know it is bad or good… **

**Oh, and this was a specail update for a certain Author that makes her own amazing stories... guess who!**


	6. From Great, To Worse, To Great

**Chapter 6: From Great, to Horrible, to Great**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was slowly waking up, and I felt groggy… and I never feel groggy. _What happened last ni… oh…_

Just as I came to the realization of why I was feeling like this, I felt something moving around next to me, and when I looked over, I saw Azure cuddling into my chest even more, yet she was sleeping soundly with a smile. I grinned when I saw this, but that didn't stop me from lowering my head and giving her a kiss. _She is so adorable when she is asleep and gorgeous when she is awake. I'm not sure yet if I'm all that proud of becoming mates yet…_

"Mates…" I whispered quietly. It had a strange string to it, but I liked it though. "I'm mates with an angel…" I whispered that to myself also, and quietly chuckled when I finished. I heard a giggling in my chest and felt some wings wrap tighter around me. Azure slowly pulled her head away from my chest, and look into my eyes as I was looking down into hers. She giggled again, and I could understand why; my feathers were starting to stand on end.

She whispered sweetly, and quietly, "And I'm mated with a hero…" she pulled herself up, and gave me a passionate kiss, and I responded by pulling her closer. My mind was swimming, but I could only focus on one thing; Azure and I being mates. I laughed, "I can't believe it… I have a mate!"

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

We were now flying back home to give our family the news, and to ask them to spend the day with us. Wolf once again laughed loudly and I couldn't resist laughing with him. I was looking forward to seeing the reactions on everyone's face. It was something I wanted to see entirely, and I was about to see it too; I could see the lake through a few trees, and when Wolf flew in front of me, he said excitedly, "You go get Fay and Marco. I will go get Blu, Jewel, and everyone else!" I watched as he sped away, with every so often him laughing excitedly. I shook my head as I flew towards a tree with a pair of Scarlet macaws, and landed softly.

Approaching Fay, I lightly tapped her on the shoulder, and I walked back slightly while she awakened. After she yawned, and stretched, she slowly opened her eyes. When she saw me, she smiled and asked sleepily, "What is it Azure?"

"Can you and Marco come to Wolfs hollow?" I asked, struggling to contain my excitement, which Fay happened to hear. I smiled widely when she nodded, and I raced over and squeezed her in a hug. I let go and quickly turned around and flew back towards my hollow, and prepared to wait for everyone else to arrive…

**(Ray's P.O.V.)**

I had just dropped off the fruit I had found at home, and I was glad to; I was instantly being squeezed tight, but not enough to hurt. I chuckled as I said, "Thanks Beck…" I looked behind me, and I saw Wolf pull away with a look of confusion. He lifted his wing up and said, "Beck is over there…"

I looked back over and chuckled when I saw Beck also giving me a confused look. She opened her beak and asked, "Thank you for what dad?"

Before I could respond, Wolf said, "If you guys will come meet me at my home, I will gladly get you all whatever fruit you want from the fruit market! Ok, bye!" and Wolf zipped out of the hollow at a fast speed. I almost didn't catch what he said, but Beck asked, "What is wrong with him?"

Reilla yawned and said, "I don't know, but we should go. Did you two notice how excited he was? I practically felt his happiness from across the hollow…"

I nodded, and slowly moved the mango to the side of the entrance along with a few star fruits'. I when I went back outside, I flew back outside and angled towards Wolfs home, which I saw him just disappear into. I sighed loudly before I started to fly towards his home…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Now that everyone was standing in front of me, i took a deep breath in and asked, "Ok, so, do any of you guys want to go to the beach as a celebration?"

When all the expressions turned into confusion, I heard Blu ask, "What celebration?"

I gazed at all of them and I couldn't hold my smile down anymore, and I was instantly grinning wildly. I took another breath in before I said, "I now have a mate…!"

Everyone's expressions turned to shock, and I added, "And if whoever goes, I was planning to buy whatever fruit they wanted from the fruit market! Since I know most birds eat around this time also, I thought it would be best if I did that."

When everyone looked at each other except Ray, he asked, "Did you say mates?"

_Ray wanted us to mate so much… and now I have fulfilled that part of mine and Azure's life. I already know what he is going to be thinking. _I nodded, and Ray reached out and wrapped me in a hug and tightly squeezed me. I heard various 'awes', but I was too busy holding back my yells of pain… he was literally squeezing me to death.

When he finally released me, I sucked in a lungful of oxygen in greedily, and said weakly, "I'm glad you approve dad."

…

Many of the people that had seen me walk into the market had gasped, and a few tourists had even snapped pictures of me. I smiled the whole time, but it was the only thing masking my embarrassment while I walked from stall to stall. Azure and Beck were on one shoulder, and Blu and Jewel were on the other while one of my arms held the rest of our group; Ray, Reilla, Fay, and Marco. Everyone except Fay had chosen a fruit, and I was glad when she finally pointed at a stall. I walked over, and saw what she had chosen; it was a fruit that was yellow, and had five points… a star fruit. I picked the one she pointed at, and when I handed it to her, I paid the vendor, and he bid me a good day.

I started to walk towards the entrance again near the beach, and when two birds suddenly hovered in front of me, I squinted, but recognized them as Pedro and Nico. Pedro was looking at me closely, and Nico was looking at everyone else. _Oh yea… they never saw me as a human before._ "What are you guys doing on a human!" Nico asked.

When he finished, I said, "Hey Nico, hey Pedro. Go ahead and choose some fruit and I will buy it for you two this one time."

I chuckled, and quickly looked around. Luckily no one had been around to hear me talking to them. When I turned around, Pedro gave me a scared and amazed expression, "Wolf…?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I chuckled along with Nico, who had landed on my arm near Blu and Jewel. Pedro shook his head and said, "Nah thanks though man. Where you headed?"

Azure looked over and said, "We were going to go relax at the beach."

I smiled and I felt her peck my cheek in a kiss, and I smiled even wider… but I dropped it when Nico said, "Whoa… what's going on between Hot wing and hero?"

I blushed slightly and said, "Let's get going before the beach gets crowded."

After I was outside of the ally, I walked down the street, and looked both ways before I started to cross, "Hey guys, go ahead and fly ahead, I will be there soon."

All except Azure flew away, and when I looked at her, she was throwing the remains of her passion fruit onto the ground below. I smiled and asked, "Was that a good breakfast for you?" when she nodded, I chuckled and held my arm out for her and said, "Come here…"

Azure fluttered onto my hand, and I soon tilted it until she was on her back and I started to tickle her. She was laughing so loud a few people turned and looked at us, yet I continued to play with Azure. I stopped just as we were just reaching the other lane sides when I heard loud tire screeching coming at me. I froze and shot my head down the street, and after I looked, I felt my body stiffen, and my blood ran cold. _Oh shit…_

Almost on instinct, I threw Azure into the air, and I did my best to lessen the impact by jumping up and loosening my stiff body…

**(Marco's P.O.V.)**

Screeching filled the air behind our group, and it was down in the road where we had left Wolf. I was the first to turn around, and what I saw made me wish I hadn't. Wolf had just thrown Azure into the air, and when he jumped, time seemed to slow down. A truck was speeding into the intersection but attempting to stop, with white smoke coming from the tires, and as it hit the bottom of Wolfs legs, his body turned and his back slammed into the windshield, smashing it in as his body went through it. When the truck finally stopped, time returned to normal. Wolf slid off the hood, and dropped to the ground and rolled a short distance away from the vehicle; he was cut up, and he seemed to be bleeding from one of his hands and somewhere on his back. A few witnesses ran to his side, while one was talking into a small plastic rectangle near his ear. When I saw Azure land near Wolf, he looked at her and smiled as he ran a finger shakily down her back…

I heard the distinct voice of Ray next to me whisper sadly and quietly, "Oh no…"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_That didn't hurt as much as I expected it too… but it will be the end of me if I don't receive help immediately…_

When I finally stopped rolling on the ground, I opened my eyes weakly, and saw people standing above me. I didn't know what they were saying at the moment, due to the ringing in my ears, and the language they were using. I heard the sound of talons landing on asphalt, and when I looked, I smiled when I saw Azure looking at me with pained eyes. As I gently ran my fingers down her back, I could feel the throbbing throughout my entire body, but at the same time, the cool touch of something distant. When I looked over at someone who said something I understood, I asked, "W…Wh-what?"

"Do you want me to… call someone for you?" the speaker was a tan woman that had silver eyes, and she seemed to strain on the words. I weakly nodded, and when she pulled out a phone and looked at me expectantly, I repeated the numbers I had memorized in case of an emergency. "H…Here… I'll talk t-t-to h…him…" I held my hand out weakly, and the lady gently placed it in my hand, and I brought it down to my ear. I heard the distinct voice of the doctor I so desperately needed, "Olla?"

"Doctor T-Túlio… m… m… meet me at t-the hospi… tal…"

**(Túlio's P.O.V.)**

The bird I was taking care of had somehow hurt its foot, and was now on its back as I was wrapping gauze around its foot. A buzzing was originating from my phone on the counter; I had learned the hard way that the birds in the treatment room didn't… like… my ringtone. I opened it up and handed it to Linda as I put it on speaker phone, "Olla?"

When the caller started talking, it was hard to understand, "Doctor T-Túlio… m… m… meet me at t-the hospi… tal…" The voice was definitely Wolf's. As I grabbed the scissors and snipped the gauze, I asked, "What happened Wolf?" I didn't notice how weak his voice was the first time, so I dismissed it as him being sleepy.

"I was hit… by… a t-t-truck…" the room went silent, even the birds stopped making noise. I felt the scissors slipping in my hand. Groaning was heard through the phone, along with the sound of emergency vehicles in the distance, "P-Please hurry… I'm not s… sure if I will l-live this t-t-ti… time. Make sure A-Azure gets i-in though." Vigorous coughing, along with the sound of screeching tires echoed throughout the room. When a final sigh was heard through the speakers, and the sound of the phone hitting the ground afterwards came through, I dropped the scissors I was holding, and I dashed for the entrance along with Linda…

**(Damon's P.O.V.)**

Being the head doctor could be frustrating at times, but it was times like this when I got to relax that I greatly appreciated my job. I was taking the time to review what was known about Wolf's blood and his accident when a call came through about a car accident. I got up and leisurely walked into the lobby and awaited the patients to come in; the car crashes around here consisted mostly of a few cuts and bruises, and rarely a broken bone. We never received the major car crashes, since they mostly occurred near the other, bigger hospitals area. When I stopped and leaned on the desk, the secretary looked at me with a worried look, "Damon?"

"Hmm?"

She opened her mouth and paused, then opened it again, "I know it is early and all, but the car crash that occurred is bad… real bad." I looked at her with a shocked face, I had never heard her use that tone before. She looked down at a sticky note, and said, "From what the paramedics said, his name is Wolf," _what? Wolf, _"and he was walking when he was struck by a truck." She looked up at me and had a worried look in her eyes and finished, "He may die…"

_Wolf… he can't die. From what Túlio told me, and the news reports, that kid not only rescued endangered animals, but caught the elusive smugglers… I can't allow him to die!_

Fully alert, and prepared, I said, "Have them rush him to primary surgery room, call out best doctors away from break if you can!" and with that, I hurried off to prepare myself for a fight for life…

* * *

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

The doctor had allowed all the birds inside the hospital, but not without telling the security it was alright. Túlio and I had been allowed a rare privilege to watch the surgery from a glass window, but Linda was required to stay in a room with the rest of the birds. I was currently watching a box with a moving green line, and in short intervals it would move up and down slowly. Túlio had said that was Wolf's heartbeat, and it was a good thing it was moving.

_Please don't die Wolf… you didn't promise this time. You have lived through so much; please don't let this one thing pull you… Please!_

_ …No…_ I felt the tears welling in my eyes as I leaned against the window and focused on the box.

The green line hadn't continued moving, now it was flat, and I heard Túlio gasp and a doctor looked at the machine, I saw the person look down and grab two metal white things, and hold them to Wolf's chest. His body shot up for a brief second, and the box went up one line before returning to its stationary position. The process was repeated a few times, before the doctor reluctantly replaced the metal cubes, but continued to look down at the ground. When I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I knew that Wolf was most likely dead.

The doctor that was looking at the floor looked at us, and waved their hand. The next thing I knew, we had started to move away from the mirror and down towards a door. I silently cried as we were walking down a hallway, and I noticed we were nearing the room where everyone else was.

When we entered the room, everyone, including Linda, looked at us, but everyone grew sadder when they looked at me, noticing my tears.

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

The doctors had placed Wolf onto the bed, and said we were allowed to say our goodbyes before they took his body away. They had said he… _flat lined_… during the procedure. Dad had explained that meant died when I gave everyone a blank stare, but the realization sprung new tears to my eyes.

Now it was time for me to saw my farewells to the love of my life, and I didn't want to believe he was dead. Everyone else respectfully moved away as I walked up Wolf's chest, and only the birds knew what pain I was feeling. Wolf had been my mate the night before, and he had been ripped away from my life just as suddenly. I stopped when I was standing near his throat, and I sighed as my tears continued to slide down my cheeks, "I wish we hadn't decided to gone to the beach today, if we had celebrated somewhere else, we would probably still be with each other right now. You showed me the meaning of life, love, and loyalty, and you showed me the pain of when it is all ripped away." I slowly moved forward and leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Wherever you are Wolf… I want you to know, I love you… and will always miss you…" I moved away from his ear, and as my tears kept streaming down my face, I gently lowered my beak down to Wolf's lips, and stayed there for a few seconds before I pulled away, and crawled onto his chest. I looked down, and laid down with a sad whimper.

The tears that streamed down my face compared to nothing of the pain I was feeling in my heart. No one noticed the golden glow filling the room, since we were all in a gloomy and miserable mood. When I started to fall asleep, I spread my wings out over his chest, and tried to feel the warmth of his body, which I would never feel again…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_ I felt like I was weightless, and floating around. It felt so serene, calm, and peaceful around me. I sighed in contentment, but when I started to wonder where I was, a rush of memories came back to me, _a truck slamming into me, the brief choppy ride in the emergency vehicle, and a brief site of all the shocked, and horrified faces of people in the lobby of a hospital. Then the endless sea of black…

_ A brick wall of nothingness his me, and then I was hovering in front of a golden gate, and laughter, happiness, and warmth was emanating from the golden bars and beyond. I moved towards it, but when I touched the bars, I felt complete, and it seemed like I had just came to the end of a long road, but I didn't feel content anymore. I pulled my hand away, and when I heard someone chuckle beside me, I turned, and saw a hooded figure dressed in white floating next to me, with golden wings that seemed purer than the fences. The figure turned towards me, yet I couldn't make out any facial features. A mixture between a man's' and woman's voice came forth and asked, __**"Why did you let go of the fence Wolf? Do you not like looking at the gates of Heaven?"**_

_Looking at the fence with a new recognition, I gasped, and looked at the figure and asked, __**"Does that mean I'm dead?"**_

_The figure chuckled/ giggled again, and said, __**"Yes Wolf, you died in a horrible accident that was not meant to be." **__I winced in shock, and the figure continued, __**"But I am an angel that will give you two choices, which lead to two separate paths. Each path will bring you new benefits, but will also take away from the other path."**_

_ I nodded when the angel seemed to have finished, and it held one palm up, __**"Your first choice is the simplest; you may choose to stay here in heaven, and continue a life as you would during the living, yet with factors you wouldn't need to worry about however." **__A vortex of spinning clouds swirled above the angels' palm. When he opened his other hand facing upright, I saw a vortex with an image of Azure lying over my lifeless body, __**"Or you may choose to return among the living and continuing your life as it was before, except for one detail. You would return a pure soul, so pure, it will radiate off your body, and others will feel it also. It will wear down over time, and then you will no longer be protected from sins. If you return to the living, you will start off with a clean slate, which means if you acted evilly… well… you wouldn't see me again. But if you remain good hearted, I will hope to not see you so soon."**_

_I was looking between the two vortexes, and I knew which one was right before I had decided, __**"I wish to return to the living please. And if I may… is Azure my one, and true soul mate?"**_

_The angel chuckled before saying, __**"Only you have the ability to find out… when you return to the living, you will be perfectly healed… but you must remember… keep yourself safe," **__the angel then chuckled, __**"And look both ways before crossing the road."**_

_ A great pressure was applied to all over my floating body, and the golden gates, and golden winged angel vanished, and was replaced with the black void. I felt all pressure being removed except from my back, and chest…_

…

I opened my eyes, and when I looked around the room, I took a deep breath in. I released it explosively, and I startled many in the room, but none as bad as the bird sleeping on my chest. "W-Wolf…?"

When Azure looked at me, I chuckled, and said, "In the living!" I picked her up, and then threw my legs over the bed, and stood up. I placed Azure back on the bed, and stretched myself, earning the sound of pops throughout my back, and a snap in my arm. I turned around, and gazed lovingly at Azure as she spread her wings, and flew into my chest and wrapped her wings around my neck as she kissed me repeatedly. I chuckled, and I finally peeled her away.

"You seem… different… Wolf…" I turned and looked at Túlio and said, "Well… let's just say I met something… Holy…" I smirked, and said, "Let's get out of here…" I held out my arm, and the flurry of birds landed on it and my shoulders, while Azure had an arm all to herself. I smiled as walked out of the door, and Azure gently, yet firmly pressed her talons into my arm and said, "Don't scare me like that again Wolf."

"Don't worry beautiful, I won't."

…

We were finally relaxing at the beach, this time I was a bird however. Linda and Túlio had gone back to the sanctuary. Azure was currently lying on top of me, keeping her wings wrapped snuggly, yet tightly around me. I was still reeling in the fact that Azure had just kissed me for three minutes straight, and during that time, she had been showing me EXACTLY how much passion she has for me. I learned about a whole new view on French kissing within that small time, and I still have no idea how Azure knew how to kiss like that. Everyone else had been just as surprised, but none of them were the ones to experience it.

Carefully, I slide onto my side, bringing Azure with me, but I made sure not to get any sand on her. I slide my head down, and gently nibbled/ preened her neck feathers. Beck jumped when Azure started to coo rather loudly, and when she gave me an odd look, I just shrugged my shoulders; she had been sitting the closest to us, so it was loudest to her. I smiled when I thought about it, but I kept preening her feathers until she pulled her head away and looked into my eyes and gave me a wink. Before I could comprehend what it had meant, she pulled herself out of my wings, and asked, "Who wants to go into the water?"

All the birds just store at her, and I quickly said, "I DO!" Soon, everyone else was saying the same thing. I smiled and shook my head, but dropped it when Azure grabbed my wing and pulled me up. I walked with her over the water's edge, and noticed how the waves where just small enough to push us slightly. I looked over, and realized now, those might be small to us, but to Nico, they were like big waves to a human. _Man… I wonder what a big human sized wave seems like to him._

Azure pulled me into the water, and I instantly pulled her closer to me. I noticed the smirk on her face, but when I looked over; she acted innocent, and looked away and over the water. I was watching everyone else playing while a cool breeze blew through my feathers. I looked back at Azure who currently had her eyes closed as the breeze moved through her feathers. An idea sprang into my head, and a mischievous smirk crossed my face.

I did my best to move in front of her without disturbing the water to much, and also I would need to move quickly since I would block the breeze. Stopping in front of Azure, I slowly spread my wings, and prepared to envelope her within my grasp when she opened her eyes. She looked at my wings, and when she looked back at my eyes, I grinned and wrapped her up, and pulled her closer to me. With our chests touching and me semi holding Azure up, I began to walk deeper into the water, never breaking Azure's gaze.

"After this, would you like to go home and relax finally?" I asked.

Azure nodded as I set her down, and we were now two thirds covered in water. I smiled, and as I backed up, I said, "Alright, but I have to do one more thing…"

I quickly brought my wing up, and slapped it against the water, and angled it towards Azure. The jet spray went in the wrong direction, and ended up hitting Nico in the bottle cap, and ricocheting off and hitting Pedro in the beak. As soon as he cleared the water off his face, he glared at me along with Nico, before yelling, "SPLASH FIGHT!"

After he finished, Fay splashed him with water, and Nico attempted to splash me; yet I moved out of the way… unfortunately towards Azure. When I looked beside me, I saw Azure smile before she tackled me in the water…

**A.N.: I know it is short, but hey, I wasn't planning on most the things in this chapter, except that car crash. Planning and what actually happened turned out to not be as good… I had meant for a cliffhanger, but I would have left the chapter around 3k words, and even now, I didn't make it above 5k words…**

**I'm planning on making next chapter either my finishing chapter, or my second to last… I'm not sure if I will make another sequel, since I'm exhausted (Imaginative wise) from all my writing… in the past 3 months. To this point, I have written over 120k words in four stories… I deserve my own break.**

**Plan to see baby chicks' next chapter… those cute, devilish, babies… lol. Azure and Jewel will experience motherhood, and they will have their respective caring mates to help them…**

**Read and review…**

**For better updates…**


	7. ParentHood

**Chapter 7: Parenthood**

**A.N.: come on guys… review the story. LOTG is a dead archive, and my stories in there get more reviews than this archive… that's messed up…**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was relaxing my sore body next to Azure in the nest when I felt her slide her wing across my chest. I smiled as I looked down at my own Azure angel. She was gorgeous and lovely, even as she snuggled into my side. I brought my wing around her and hugged her tightly, and felt myself starting to coo. Azure lifted her head up and was looking at me as she asked, "What is it Wolf?"

Pulling her even closer, I gave her a kiss, and completely lost myself in the feeling, and I said, "I love you so much…" she giggled when I pulled away from the kiss. I chuckled quietly as I started to preen her, but not just her neck.

Suddenly, she shoved me away roughly as she stood up, and ran towards the entrance. I was feeling hurt, emotionally, until I heard her vomiting. I quickly stood up and rushed to her side and held her still since she was wobbling as she was leaning over. When she finally stopped, I helped her back into the hollow, where she collapsed, but I held her close to me. While she was breathing weakly and heavily, I said, "We need to get you to Túlio now, so we can find out what is wrong."

Azure nodded weakly, and I walked her towards the entrance, where I set her on my back and glided down so I could readjust her on my back. I started to flap my wings hard, so I could get her help as soon as possible. I saw a few birds along out way, but none that I recognized. I noticed the white building that was the aviary, and flew even faster.

I landed in the courtyard in the back, and gently placed Azure onto the ground before shifting into a human. Carefully, and gently, I picked Azure up. Before I could reach the door, I felt Azure shifting until her head was above the ground, and she dry heaved. I kneeled down, and gently stroked Azure's back until she stopped. I stood back up, and Azure laid down in my hand as I reached for the door handle, and twisted it open, Azure shivered. I brought the hand she was occupying up to my chest, and quietly closed the door behind me.

When I released its grip, I placed my hand on top of Azure to keep her warm, and she said, "Thank you Wolf…"

"Anything for you Azure…" I answered as I kept walking. I passed the coffee room, and saw someone inside as I passed by. I stopped, and backed up and looked in and asked, "Um… excuse me?" when the person finally looked over, I asked, "Do you know where Túlio is?"

"He's in the treatment room…"

"Thanks!" and after that, I hurried off, and went to the treatment room, and instantly spotted the doctor near a few bird cages. I rushed over to him, and he was writing some notes down on a clip board as he would occasionally look at the caged birds. I stepped up to him and asked, "Túlio, may you come over here please?"

When he turned around, he smiled and nodded, I walked towards a corner that was least populated and turned to face the doctor and I said, "Something is wrong with Azure," I took my hand off her back, "She threw up while we were relaxing."

He seemed to be thinking, and when his eyes widened, he gave me a weird look before saying, "What did she eat last?"

"A papaya…" Azure whispered weakly. I repeated it to Túlio, and he seemed taken aback but said, "Here, let me see her. I will need to run some tests."

Before I handed her to him, she asked me, "Will you be there with me?"

"Túlio, can I stay with her?" I asked. When he shook his head, I sighed and Azure seemed to understand. After I handed her to Túlio, I gave her one last stroke on the back before I walked towards some assistants to see how I could help.

…

I was currently leaning up against a wall, taking a small nap when I heard, "Meu deus!"

My head shot up at the sound of Túlio's alarmed voice, and he shot his head at the door, and looked me up and down, before returning back to his work, or whatever he was doing. I pushed myself away from the wall, and walked briskly towards his door when he stepped out of it, holding Azure in one hand, and she seemed to be feeling much better. I stopped, and he held his hand out to me. I took it, while remaining confused and worried, and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. Wolf…" Túlio said, whilst forcing a smile.

I pulled my hand away, and asked, "Why did you call me Mr.? And also, what are you hiding?" he seemed to shrink back, but when Azure flew up to my shoulder, she was smiling also. I looked between her and Túlio, but it was the latter that answered, "Wolf… you will have children… or in this case… chicks…"

Stumbling, I quickly placed my hand to the wall, and the other to my forehead, and steadied myself before asking, "What… did you say?"

Túlio place a hand on my open shoulder, and repeated in a strained voice, "I don't know how Wolf, but Azure is pregnant. You will become a father in six months or less from the results.

_Oh boy…_ my hand slipped, and I heard Azure panic as she took flight, and I fell face down onto the floor, feeling nothing, and hearing nothing. Blackness started to envelope my vision, and I felt my breathing slowing down…

* * *

"Ugh… what happened?" I was lying in my nest, with Azure under my wing. A dull throbbing was going through my head, and I felt Azure shifting under my wing, but I didn't feel the three lumps in between us. I heard her moan softly, and when she opened her eyes, she looked at me and smiled brightly, before pecking me gently on my cheek. I smiled slightly, and as she moved to the side, she looked down towards my side. I looked down to see what she saw, and I nearly fainted again. I reached a shaky wing out, and touched the bright white shell, and gently rubbed it. I never in my life saw a birds egg this close, and I never expected in a million years I would be the father of one.

Without realizing it, I smiled as I pulled my wing away from the shell, and looked over at Azure, who was smiling at me. I carefully moved around the eggs, and wrapped my wings around Azure and pulled her even closer to me. I smiled as I closed my eyes, and pressed my beak gently across hers.

Azure slowly pulled away, but I kept my eyes closed as I relished in the feeling. When I opened them, I pulled Azure closer, and laid my head on hers and whispered, "How does it feel to be a mother?"

"I don't know yet. We just have to wait until we see how the chicks behave… I heard some could be really mean." Azure said. _What…. Chicks being mean… impossible… well. There are Rafael's kids, now those are some monsters!_

When I lifted my head up, and backed up, I looked at the white ovals again before I sat down on one side of them. I pulled them closer to my side just as Azure sat down near them also, and asked, "Should we give them names Wolf?"

"How about we wait until they hatch? That way we don't give a girl a boy name, or a boy a girl's name." I replied. When I lifted my head up, I saw a look in Azures eyes that was making me nervous. I opened my beak and asked, "What is it Azure?"

"You."

_Um… what? _I felt the smudge of my confusion cross my facial features, and she added, "You're going to make a great father…"

It felt as if the feathers on my face started to rise, so I managed to stammer out, "Thank you beautiful…" I smiled when I saw her look away slightly, and I added, "And you will make an excellent mother."

* * *

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

Six months have now passed by; some days had gone slower, while some had seemed to pass by without warning. While I had been incubating the eggs, Wolf would take great care of me, he would even offer to watch over the eggs while I went outside to relax or do anything else I pleased. It was only when he would forcefully grab me and pick me up that I went outside, and even then I couldn't help but stay nearby and watch them, my family, staying in the hollow. When I had gone out to bathe, I made sure I came back as pristine as I could. I came back a few times with a flower in my head feathers, and when I would walk into the hollow; Wolf's beak would drop, and I would see a small sparkle in his eyes.

I was currently sitting along the rim of the lake, and looking down into the water, watching my reflection bouncing back at me. Today was one of those slow days, and Wolf had made sure I was away from the nest today. As I laid down on my back, I took a deep breath in, and let all the exotic scents linger around me. The warm sun was beating down on my body, and the cool breeze shuffled through my feathers. I exhaled slowly as I heard someone land nearby. I opened my eye on that side, and looked over and saw Jewel walking up to me.

When I started to sit up, Jewel said, "Hello Azure. I take it Wolf shooed you away from the nest?" I nodded and smiled, and Jewel added, "So how are your eggs?"

"They are fine. They were shaking yesterday, but they didn't show any signs of attempting to hatch. What about yours?" Jewel smiled, and looked out over the water before saying, "One of them hatched last night, but the other two didn't break through their shells entirely yet. So far we have a baby girl; we don't know what the other two are yet though."

I looked over at Jewel and smiled even wider before saying, "Congratulations Jewel! I just wish mine would hatch already; I don't get to spend as much time with Wolf anymore… well, not quality time. We always have to be near the eggs, and when we are, we have to be careful."

When I looked over at Jewel, she was nodding as she looked at the sky. She swiveled her head and looked at me with a concerned face, "Has Wolf… you know… still been having nightmares?"

After I sighed as I felt my smile drop to a sadder expression before saying, "Yes, but they aren't as bad, and the last one he had was two weeks ago. He hasn't been having anymore lately, but I'm worried he may start again."

Before I could lie back down, or Jewel to say anything else, an urgent voice yelled from behind, "Azure, hurry up and get in here!"

I shot up and raced towards the hollow faster than Jewel could respond, and I was inside in front of Wolf within a few seconds, "What's wrong!"

Wolf grabbed my wing with his, and pulled me closer to him before pulling more towards the nest quickly. When we arrived, I looked into it and gasped; the three pearly white shells were rocking back and forth, and all but one had spider webbed cracks along its surface. I turned around briefly when I heard some noise, and saw it was just Jewel entering the hollow. When I looked back at the nest, a chip fell from one of the eggs, and I smiled as I unknowingly squeezed Wolf's wing.

Jewel sidled up next to the nest on Wolf's side, and was smiling as she watched the hatching of Wolf's and my chicks. I felt something warm start to run down my cheeks as my vision started to get blurry. I managed to see Wolf look at me from the corner of my eye, and I saw him move closer to me as he wrapped both of his wings around me. I smiled as I buried my head into his chest, but not enough so I couldn't watch one of my chicks break through its shell, and lightly fall back against the soft nest.

I heard Wolfs chest rumbling as he chuckled, and I heard him say, "Pink little thing… heh."

He pulled me closer as in unison, the last two eggs broke apart, but one of them seemed to fall inwards on itself while the other completely broke away and fell around the nest. I felt Wolf remove one of his wings from around me, and I saw him stretching it over the nest. He held it above the inward shell, and lightly pushed away the bigger pieces. Once he had done that, we could see a particularly small chick curled up into a small ball.

"How do we tell if they are boys or girls?" Wolf asked. I looked over at Jewel, who looked at me at the same time, and giggled. We both then looked towards a confused Wolf.

"We just know…" I said. Wolf looked at me incuriously, and asked, "But how?"

Jewel laid a wing on his shoulder to get his attention, and when he looked over at her, she said, "It is in a mother's instinct to know. For example, I can tell Azure already knows which are boys and girls."

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_But… you can't just guess… that wouldn't be right if you got it wrong! _I thought. I didn't speak my mind this time, so I wouldn't offend either of the ladies present. I looked back at the nest and picked up the smallest chick carefully, and gently. I pulled it close to my body and looked down at the little thing. _It seems so frail and fragile… well… it kinda is though. Hmm, let's see…_

As I studied the chick carefully, I noticed a few features that stood out, thought they were quiet small and hard to see, "I'm guessing this one is a female?" I looked over at Azure hopefully, praying that I didn't just call my son a daughter. When she nodded, I mentally sighed, and looked down at the small pinkish chick that was cuddling into my warm feathers. I used my other wing to lightly rub its beak, and I watched as she twitched her beak as I pulled my feathers away. She continued to move it until I looked away and asked, "So, can I na-"

_CHUU!_ The chick I was holding had just sneezed, and I wasn't prepared, so I jumped. This caused the small pink mass to let out a disapproved squeak, which caused the other two to start squeaking also. Jewel said, "And now is when you feed them… you do know how to do this, right Azure?"

I looked over at Azure, and she nodded her head. I watched as she walked over to a pile of fruit and nuts I had stocked up on in case the weather was bad, or we were being lazy. She picked up a nut and bit off of a passion fruit, and she starting chewing both the food items. I looked back down at the chick that had quieted down, but still kept chirping insistently.

Azure walked up to the nest, and bent over one of the chicks, which opened its beak upwards. I forced myself to watch and remain calm, as I watched her give her chewed food to the bigger chick. I felt myself give a small gag, but I heard Jewel say, "Well, are you going to feed your little girl or not Wolf?"

I swallowed as I looked down at the chick in my wing, and I focused on feeding my little girl. I walked over the pile of food, and grabbed a nut, and took a bite out of the same fruit Azure had. Normally my mouth would have watered, but now it felt insanely dry as I chewed. When I assumed I was ready, I didn't feel any clumps in the food, I bent my beak over my chick, and watched as she opened her beak like the other one had. Carefully, I moved the food toward the end of my beak, and let it fall into the waiting gullet of the hungry chick. I watched as she swallowed the food and reopened her beak upwards, and I repeated the process until she didn't open her beak again.

When I looked back up, I saw the smiling faces of Jewel and Azure watching me. I looked behind Azure, and saw the two other chicks snuggling into the nest. I returned my look to Azure, and asked, "So, are those boys or girls?"

Without looking away from me, Azure said, "They are both boys." I smiled, and walked closer to the nest. I looked down at the boys, and saw their each individual features… physically wise. They were different sizes, and one of them already had a tint of blue to its body. "Have a great day you two, I'm going to go tell Blu of the news." Jewel said.

I smiled and nodded towards Jewel, and looked back at the boys. I shifted my gaze to the little angel in my wings, and noticed a small white feather on one side of her head. I looked towards Azure, who was studying the chick in my wings, and I asked, "Can I choose a name for her?"

Azure seemed taken aback by my request, but she quickly smirked as she answered, "If I get to name both the boys." I smiled, and nodded. She looked up and into my eyes as she asked, "So, what did you have planned to name her?"

After she asked that, I smiled and looked down into the chicks sleeping face, and said, "I was thinking…"

* * *

**-Two Months Later-**

When I had finally returned home from my exhausting ordeal, I settled down onto a branch nearby. I was about to bring home the last fruit of the night before the storm settled in. _Well… I'm glad I at least got all the food we will need. I could've just turned into a human to do all that, but I don't want to scare anyone… only Fay, Marco, Blu, Jewel, Rafeal, Eva, Nico, Pedro, and Azures family know about it… everyone else has forgotten it was me that could change._

Lightning cracked across the sky, and when a drop of water landed on my beak, I flew into the hollow with the mango in my talons. I dropped it softly, alerting the two awake occupants within, and landed next to it. I moved it towards the rest of the food, and turned around. I was greeted by a small blue chick jumping up and down saying, "Papa, papa…"

Grinning as I stooped down and picked up my girl, I asked, "well hello to you too beautiful! Were you good for mama?"

The chick nodded as she buried her face into my chest, and I chuckled when she did that. "Beleza, look what I got for you."

As Beleza pulled her head out from my feathers, I grabbed the hidden fruit from within my neck feathers, and held it up within the light. I was holding a blackberry I had went down and fetched before I came back with the mango. As soon as she could see what it was, she stood up in my wing, and wrapped her smaller wings around my neck in a hug. I smiled when she pulled away, and I put the berry to her beak, which she bit into, and slowly ate it.

I started to walk towards the nest, but when I looked in, it was a tight fit, so I sighed as I gently lowered Beleza into the nest and settled down on the hollow floor nearby. "Dear, aren't you going to sleep in the nest with us?"

When I sighed and shook my head, I said, "Not tonight… I'm going to have to make it bigger tomorrow, or just build another nest. The chicks have gotten big quickly…" I laid my head down on my shoulder, and slowly started to drift into slumber. I heard some shuffling, but let it pass, since it was either Luke or Gabriel shifting in their sleep again.

A light whispering kept me from drifting into the final stages of slumber, but I heard, "Beleza, get back into the nest. It is time to sleep." A smaller voice replied back just as quietly, but sadly, "But I wanna sleep with papa… please!"

Soft sighing was heard, and someone replied, "Go ahead, but don't keep him up too long…"

When all had quieted down, I started to enter the final stages of sleep when a gentle nudging in my wing made me open my eyes, and look over. I saw a small blue smudge in the dark, and a flashback came to my mind within that split second.

**-Flashback-**

A younger Azure was standing before me in the dark, beautiful as ever, and I didn't know why she had just woke me up. Azure's voice sounded out from the blue smudge in the dark, "I'm cold, Wolf."

In my memory, I had let Azure sleep next to me, and that was the beginning of our relationship starting to strengthen…

**-End Flashback-**

Beleza's soft and melodious voice cut through the darkness and said, "Papa, I wanna sleep with you…" and with one smooth motion, I scooped her up and pulled her into my chest snuggly. I laid down on my back, and held her close to me while I hummed a lullaby to her. Before long, I heard the small chirping of her sleeping. I opened my eyes and looked up at Azure, who just happened to be looking at me.

"You know Azure, I remember when you did this… remember? It was when I had first saved your life; you had snuck up to me in the dark and asked to sleep with me." I smiled as Azure blushed, and I added, "When we woke up, apparently mom and dad didn't know you were there at first." I sighed as I remembered dad telling me that, and I finally felt myself drifting away. I mumbled, "I love you Azure, sleep well."

"You too my dear Wolf…"

…

I awoke to a soft whimpering noise, along with a shivering moving through my body. I heard soft gentle crying issuing from somewhere next to me, and when I lifted up my wing, I felt like my heart had broken; Beleza was cowering into my side. Her face showed fear and tears when lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder echoed throughout the hollow. "Beleza, darling, what's wrong?"

She whimpered more before muttering, "I-I'm scared!"

Puzzled, I pressed on, "Scared about what my little beauty?"

She held up a small shaky wing and pointed towards the hollow entrance. I looked out, and when I saw the lightning flicker, I saw what she meant; the rain was falling in curtains, leaves were flying around fast, along with the occasional lightning and thunder. I had an idea on how to help her fall asleep. I picked her up, and held her to my chest, and let her rest her head on my chest, near my slow steady heart. "Listen closely Beleza, I promise you nothing bad will happen to you… here, I will sing you a lullaby, how is that?"

"W-What is a l-l-lullaby?"

I chuckled softly before saying, "It is a song to help young ones," I tapped her beak lightly, "such as yourself, to fall asleep. Would you like that?" she nodded vigorously, and I smiled as I started to pick through words to sing for her;

"_Hush now lit-tle one,_

_I won't let a thing harm you._

_Hush now my sweet Be-le-za._

_Calm your rac-ing heart,_

_Relax and sleep to-night._

_Hush my lit-tle girl,_

_Everything will be al-right,_

_I won't let a thing harm you to-night._

_Let your dreams find you now,_

_Don't worry about a thing,_

_You will for-ever be safe."_

She was on the verge of sleeping, but not quite there, so I finished with one final line, _"Hush now Be-le-za, your pa-pa has you now…" _I finished quietly, and gently kissed her on the cheek. She was sleeping soundly against my chest, and when I looked back out towards the night sky, I saw the twinkling stars shining through the hollow opening. A rainbow could be seen from the moons light, and I smiled as I heard a shuffling behind me. I turned around and saw Azure looking over at me from the nest. I stood up and silently walked over to her, making sure not to wake up Beleza. When I stopped in front of Azure, she leaned forward and planted a kiss along my beak.

After she pulled away, she said, "That was sweet of you dear…"

I smiled as I said, "The storm was scaring her, and I couldn't just let her be by herself like that… did I wake you?"

Azure smiled softly before nodding, but before I could apologize, she said, "But it was for a good reason I hope. Just go to sleep now Wolf, we have a big day tomorrow."

As I nodded, I walked back over to where I was before, and sat down in a comfortable position, and felt Beleza snuggle into my chest. _Hehe, she is daddy's little girl…_ and with that final thought, I once again drifted into sleep…

**-Three Months Later-**

My family and I were currently sitting alongside each other near the edge of the lake. Luke and Gabriel had just gone swimming, and Beleza had stayed dry and away from them as they played splash fights in the lake. I looked over each individual of my family, observing their individual uniqueness.

Azure was lying across the grass taking a small doze while the sun reflected off of her beautiful blue feathers, and the yellow around her beak highlighted the light blue around her eyes. I knew that beneath her eyelids lay two sparkling emerald green eyes.

Beleza was currently sitting close to me, and I saw how her dark blue coat and bright yellow feathers around her beak highlighted her physic. I had shooed a few lookers away as they thought she was older than a few years, when she was in fact only five months. The white feather she had from birth had grown larger, but retained the pearl colored clearness, and it hung above her left eye, bringing out the golden colored irises she had.

Luke was my little demon child, causing even more trouble than Rafael's chicks at times, all combined! He was respectful, and he listened, but if you didn't watch him; in six hours he would do something horrible. He was brilliant when it came to anything having to deal with needing muscle, he was the largest of all our chicks, but he was still less than half my size. He had dark blue feathers like Gabriel, but his eyes were almost a muddy brown.

And finally, my brain… Gabriel! He could out-think any other bird in the jungle, his intellect had even rivaled Blu's at one point, but then Blu had proven himself to be even smarter than anyone had originally thought. At times I wondered if those brown eyes contained any answer to the questions I had. His feathers were an odd assortment for any bird, especially a Hyacinth. He had dark blue feathers everywhere, but when night came, his feathers shimmered nearly midnight black.

_What a wonderful day. I haven't needed to shift, fight, or even get hurt ever since that… crash. *shivers* I can still remember that angel…_

Beleza looked over at me, and slowly scooted closer, until she was pressed up against my side. I smiled at her and asked, "And what does daddy's little beauty want now?"

I chuckled as she gave me a playful glare before saying, "Nothing, I just wanted to sit closer to my dad." I sighed as she rested her head against my side, and I let my eyes close as a cool breeze rolled off of the lake. I heard someone land far behind us, and I looked behind me to see who it was, and I felt my blood turn to ice. I didn't mean to, since my children never heard me act violent in any way, but I let out a deep menacing growl as I slowly stood up. Beleza had jumped when she hear me make the noise, but I was too busy facing the harpy eagle before me, who looked a lot tougher since I last saw him. He slowly walked forward and stopped a mere twelve feet away. I growled again before saying, "What do _you_ want."

My posture went from straight, to angled with my feathers bristling when he took a few steps closer and I said, "That is close enough!" he stopped and held up his wings. He slowly put them back down before his beak dropped into a frown and he said, "Do you remember the plane incident?"

When he mentioned that, I flinched, and he went on, "Well… the smugglers have escaped. And they found Nigel." He seemed to shift his feet a bit and said, "I thought I should let you know, since you saved my life."

I straightened my back, but my feathers were still standing on end. I felt someone push themselves under my wing, and I took a glance and quickly wrapped Beleza in my wings to hide her from the Harpy Eagles view. She made to protest, but I firmly whispered, "Not now Beleza!"

The only times I used firm words with my children was when they had gotten into trouble, I wasn't in an ok mood, or I was being serious. She didn't make another fuss, and I turned back to the Harpy and said, "Thank you… you can go now…"

He bowed his head before he turned around and flew away quickly. I unwrapped Beleza, and walked away from them all. I rubbed my shoulder and back as old memories, along with the long gone wounds came back. I remembered the burning pain of Nigel's beak in my shoulder, the gun wound, and the bolt cutters digging into my lower back. I looked up towards the sky, _please help me…_

I looked back down and turned towards my family. Azure was looking at me with a concerned look; Beleza had an anxious, nervous look over hers. I looked past them to the boys, and Gabriel looked curious, while Luke seemed prepared for a fight. I walked up towards them, and instantly Beleza asked, "What is wrong?"

I looked over at her, and let out a weak smile, and then looked at everyone else before saying, "Azure… I will be back before noon. I need to go get some stuff. Luke, watch over them, don't let any bird we don't know get close to them. I want you all to wait in the hollow until I get back, I will explain _everything_ then."

When I turned around, I focused on my bird of speed, and heard three simultaneous gasps, and I shot into the air…

**A.N.: Cliffy! That is the end of this story… now… you must wait! XD hope you enjoyed… **

**The chicks are all still young, except Rafael's, those EVIL lil demons! Don't let them bite you!**


End file.
